Amelia Abott : 1976
by Enmoza
Summary: Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais... Sirius Black/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; Remus Lupin/OC ; ..
1. 1 Le sablier

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Le sablier.**

Amelia Abott montait les nombreuses marches des escaliers de Poudlard sans but précis. A la différence de ses camarades, elle ne fêtait pas la fin de sa sixième année passée à Poudlard Elle marchait, la tête vide, traînant ses deux pieds comme de vulgaires boulets. Les personnages présents dans les tableaux autour d'elle la scrutaient et s'interrogeaient du regard.

Amelia savait que bientôt, elle rentrerait chez elle. Qu'elle quitterait cet endroit paisible et chaleureux, pour retrouver une nouvelle fois sa famille.

Sa mère, la sorcière Abigail Abott, anciennement Montgomery, était une femme sévère, aux traits tirés. Elle paraissait déjà âgée, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était que trentenaire. Ses paroles faisaient mal, elle s'en servaient comme armes, et ne manquait jamais son coup. Madame Abott travaillait au ministère de la magie, où elle détenait un poste considérablement important. C'était une sang pur, et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rappeler. Elle était longue et incroyablement fine, on la décrivait le plus souvent comme squelettique. Elle faisait taire ces mauvaises langues en affirmant que son état de santé ne concernait qu'elle.

Son père, Maverick Abott, de la longue lignée de sangs purs Abott, avait lui atteint la quarantaine. Il n'était pas plus doux que sa femme, néanmoins les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa fille étaient bien meilleures. Entre inexistantes et médiocres, Amelia avait appris à décelait une grande différence. Maverick Abott travaillait lui aussi au ministère, département de la justice magique. Il n'était pas grand, mais sa carrure large et impressionnante imposait le respect. Il était taciturne, et ne prenait aucune décision sans l'avis de son épouse. Quelque fois, quand Madame n'était pas présente à la maison, il parlait, discutait même avec sa fille unique. Personne n'osait avouer que Monsieur Abott n'avait aucune autorité dans son couple, de peur de représailles. Mais Amelia ne le savait que trop bien, et la lâcheté de son père l'énervait.

La jeune fille replaça correctement son col de chemise avant de tourner dans un couloir au hasard, quittant enfin les escaliers sous les yeux inquiets des portraits. Elle ne savait ni à quel étage elle se trouvait, ni où elle se dirigeait. Elle voulait rester dans cette enceinte un peu plus longtemps. Sentir l'odeur enivrant les lieux, toucher du bout des doigts les murs rugueux, goûter aux si délicieux plats préparés par les elfes de maison. Braves créatures pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Si ses parents l'entendaient penser, ils auraient honte pour elle. Prendre le parti de ces esclaves, aucun Abott digne de ce nom n'avait jamais songé à cela, heureusement. Amelia s'était néanmoins forgé son propre avis et son propre caractère.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison que le Choixpeau avait désiré l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Mais très vite, l'objet enchanté a changé d'avis. « Serdaigle ! » avait-il hurlé si fort que les tympans de Amelia s'en souvenaient encore. La déception, remplacée aussitôt par le soulagement. Faire partie des Gryffondors aurait été une nouvelle preuve qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec sa famille. Tous étaient passés par Serpentard, quelques rares par Serdaigle, aucun par les deux maisons restantes. Puis elle avait souri en posant le regard sur la table regroupant les vert et argent. Elle avait au moins évité cela, au plus grand désarroi de ses parents, qui polémiquèrent durant de nombreuses heures sur " _comment avaient-ils pu raté son éducation_ ". Amelia aurait pu leur trouver des centaines de raisons.

Elle toucha son blason représentant un aigle aux ailes déployées. Elle avait appris à en être fière aux côtés de Lisa Turpin et Padma Patil. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs bien failli rentrer chez elle accompagnée de sa sœur jumelle à la demande de leur père et leur mère, inquiets des nouveaux agissements des Mangemorts.

Les parents d'Amelia, surtout sa mère, s'en réjouissaient au contraire. Les sangs impurs n'avaient pas leur place dans la société magique avait-elle déclaré au cours d'un dîner. Maverick Abott n'avait pas d'avis concret. Mais il suivait le plus généralement celui de sa femme et avait donc finalement approuvé, la bouche pleine de rôti. Amelia avait préféré se taire. Le reste du repas n'avait servi qu'à déblatérer encore et encore plus sur l'inutilité des nés moldus dans ce monde, ainsi que sur celle des « Sang de Bourbe ».

Amelia passa à côté d'une tapisserie qui la fit rire aux éclats, représentant Barnabas le Follet, dans sa tentative désespéré d'apprendre la danse aux Trolls.

« Quel idiot. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle continua son chemin, sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage. Elle pouvait apercevoir à travers les vitraux au bout du corridor le soleil s'évanouir doucement. Amelia ne voulait absolument pas que le lendemain arrive. Elle voulait restait plus longtemps ici. Aucun sort ne le permettrait malheureusement, elle avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais n'avait pas osé poser la question au Professeur Flitwick. Qu'en aurait-il pensé ? Rien de bon dans tous les cas.

Amelia revint sur ses pas, juste pour étudier une nouvelle fois la tapisserie qui l'avait faite si rire. Qu'il avait l'air bête. Elle avança la main droite vers le personnage ridicule en train de danser, bougeant ses petits bras de gauche à droite, un sourire immense affiché sur son visage si bien reproduit, mais la recula rapidement. Poudlard était plein de mystères. Certains d'entre eux restaient encore à découvrir, d'autres comme la chambre des secrets, que le célèbre Harry Potter et ses meilleurs amis avaient visité, devaient être tout aussi effrayants et Amelia ne voulait pas provoquer un quelconque incident. Elle n'avait causé presqu'aucun problème à sa maison, lui rapportant de nombreux points tout au long des années, grâce à ses compétences en métamorphose, et son talent lors des combats en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Son seul point faible : Les potions. Elle haïssait le professeur Rogue, et cette empathie lui semblait réciproque depuis que son chaudron avait malencontreusement et littéralement explosé au nez crochu de l'enseignant aux cheveux gras.

Comment était-il, ce Severus Rogue, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un élève de Serpentard ? Amelia l'imaginait tout aussi cassant, doté du même visage inexpressif, reflétant seulement le mépris envers son prochain. La chevelure grasse de la même noirceur que son âme, qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche cadavérique. Les pensées d'Amelia vagabondèrent jusqu'à l'époque où le professeur n'avait aucune autorité. Sa mère devait étudier à Poudlard en même temps que Rogue. Peut-être l'avait-elle connu, peut être lui avait-elle déjà parlé dans la salle commune des Serpentards de l'ignorance des Non-Sorciers sur notre monde, de la façon dont on devrait les éliminer un par un. Madame Abott racontait souvent avec une fierté non dissimulé le succès qu'elle avait eu auprès des élèves de sa maison.

Amelia voulait tellement faire un saut, même de courte durée, à cette époque maintenant lointaine. Sans mauvaises attentions, juste pour satisfaire la curiosité qui la rongeait intérieurement depuis trop longtemps. Elle désirait vérifier les innombrables histoires abracadabrantes que sa chère mère contait à table lors des réunions réunissant la famille Abott à son complet, deux fois par an. Deux fois de trop.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention.

Une porte. Une large et immense porte se tenait là, en face d'elle. Amelia était sûre qu'elle n'y était pas auparavant. Elle murmura un « Par Merlin » avant d'approcher incertaine de l'entrée en bois. Elle l'effleura des doigts, prit son temps pour étudier cette apparition inexpliquée. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle n'avait pas prononcé de formule spéciale, sa baguette n'était même pas sortie de la poche de sa jupe. Personne n'était présent, elle était seule, toute seule. Une écharde lui piqua soudain le doigt, la sortant alors de sa réflexion profonde.

Amelia hésita alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait absolument quoi faire.

Prévenir un professeur serait la meilleure, la plus sage des solutions. Cependant, la jeune fille intriguée ne bougea pas. Une petite voix installée confortablement dans sa tête lui glissait de pousser cette porte. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Le lendemain n'arriverait jamais, elle partirait avec les souvenirs de cette merveilleuse année en tête. Il faut bien mourir un jour ou l'autre se dit elle sarcastiquement, en poussant le bois massif de ses deux mains. Un monstre pouvait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté, une armée de Trolls ou de géants pouvait très bien y vivre depuis des années, affamés, c'était trop tard. Amelia s'en fichait.

Elle passa le seuil en titubant légèrement.

« Wow. » Fut le seul mot qu'elle fut capable de prononcer devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Un bordel inimaginable. Des tables, des chaises, des armoires, des verres, des tableaux, des chaussures, des sculptures et même des animaux empaillés remplissaient la salle entière dans un bazar parfait. Tout était empilé, mais étrangement rien ne tombait.

La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière Amelia qui s'inquiéta alors de son sort. Cet endroit n'était pas rassurant. On pouvait très bien s'y perdre, entre deux rangées de bidules et de machins. L'adolescente se retourna, plus de porte. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle allait mourir ici, de faim ! Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux comme pour se calmer. Elle les avait laissé pousser à leur gré dans ce but. Les remettre derrière son oreille, les décoiffer, les hérisser, les entortiller autour de son index, ceci lui permettait de faire une pause lorsqu'elle s'embrouillait dans ses paroles, ou comme dans ce cas, d'analyser la situation quand qu'elle paniquait.

« Amelia, calme-toi » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

La respiration de la Serdaigle se modéra doucement. Si Poudlard l'avait menée jusqu'ici, c'était pour une raison. Elle se devait de la découvrir. Après tout, le château était plein de secrets et de mystères ne demandant qu'à être percés. Elle n'était pas le Survivant, ni une héroïne au cœur vaillant, elle n'était que Amelia Abott, une Serdaigle de Sang Pur, qui souhaitait que le lendemain n'arrive jamais, alors pourquoi elle ?

Un oiseau passa brusquement devant son nez en piaillant, Amelia sursauta en lâchant une insulte destinée à l'animal maintenant perché sur une coupe en argent à quelques mètres d'elle. Il commença à siffler joyeusement un air méconnu. Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son plumage bleu ciel. De longues plumes prolongeaient ses ailes déjà longues, comparées à son corps si petit. Ses yeux noirs microscopiques la fixaient sans raison. Même en ayant étudié de nombreux livres sur les créatures magiques, elle n'avait jamais vu cette espèce.

Soudain l'oiseau s'envola, virevoltant gracieusement entre piles de livres et porte-manteaux. Remarquant qu'Amelia ne le suivait pas, il se posa une nouvelle fois un peu plus loin pour l'attendre. La jeune fille qui l'avait suivi du regard tout ce temps, eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il désirait. Elle avança d'un pas, puis deux. L'oiseau reprit son envol, mais il battit des ailes plus rapidement cette fois, obligeant Amelia à le suivre au pas de course.

Elle était Alice, et cet oiseau allait la menait au pays des merveilles. Elle adorait ce conte moldu pour enfant. Elle l'avait découvert un jour dans le grenier de sa tante Elizabeth Abott, enfermé à double tour dans un coffre dont elle avait fait exploser le cadenas d'un coup de baguette. Parmi tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient, elle avait emprunté sans permission celui-là, au hasard. Le soir, elle l'avait dévoré d'une traite cachée sous sa couette épaisse. Ses parents aurait brûlé le recueil si elle les avait mis au courant de sa si belle découverte.

Amelia courrait maintenant depuis quelques minutes, s'enfonçant dans les méandres de cette salle, qui d'après elle servait de dépôt à Dumbledore, directeur de son école. Il devait y entreposer les meubles ou les objets lui semblant inutiles.

Et puis, après une course poursuite interminable, l'oiseau se posa sur une table en bois sur laquelle se situait un magnifique sablier en verre, flottant au milieu d'un anneau en or, décoré de roses et de tiges épineuses. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'une main, mais devait valoir extrêmement cher.

« C'est donc ça que tu voulais me montrer ? » Demanda Amelia à l'oiseau sachant très bien qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

Une envie folle de tourner le sablier la démangeait depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux verts dessus. Il dégageait une force magique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. La sorcière s'attarda un instant sur les contours de l'anneau, il y était inscrit une phrase en latin, une langue que sa nourrice lui avait suggéré d'apprendre, et qui l'avait aidée dans l'étude des sortilèges. Elle essuya l'écriture gravée de son pouce gauche, et réussit juste à déchiffrer quelques mots, certaines lettres s'étant effacées avec le temps. «Tournez... Verr... » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Le présent... Se... Autre... Pa...» Elle plissa les yeux d'avantage en réfléchissant, mais les mots ne lui apparurent guère plus précisément. Il lui fallait juste tourner ce sablier inoffensif pour savoir ce qui l'attendait, ce n'était pas difficile que ça. Un simple sablier, rien de dangereux. Elle tourna la tête vers l'oiseau qui battait des ailes frénétiquement, impatient. Amelia soupira puis, en se convaincant que rien de pire qu'être coincée dans cette salle ne pouvait lui arriver, elle posa la main sur le sablier. Le sable à l'intérieur de celui-ci se mit à tournoyer avec vitesse, sous son regard émerveillé.

« Magique. »

Elle rit alors à sa remarque. A quoi s'attendait-elle d'autre ? Puis elle abaissa la main vivement, avant même de songer à changer d'avis, faisant tournoyer le sablier sur lui-même. Qu'avait-elle à perdre déjà ?

Alors, tout autour d'elle, les meubles se soulevèrent, disparurent tour à tour, et Amelia assistait malgré elle à ce spectacle improbable. Elle semblait être protégée des projections d'objets qui arrivaient vers elle à grande vitesse, et qui rebondissaient ensuite sur un bouclier invisible. Le sablier tournait toujours, sans s'arrêter. Elle n'osait bouger, de peur que tout ceci se brise de sa faute. Une cage contenant un lutin de Cornouailles passa au-dessus d'elle, et elle jura alors que le petit être lui avait fait une grimace.

Amelia se sentit soudainement happée vers l'arrière. Elle se retint de justesse à la table en face d'elle. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses mains moites ne glissent le long le bois vernis. Elle lâchait prise lentement, trop effrayée pour crier. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Dans un bruit sourd, Amelia tomba à terre, étalée sur toute la longueur de son corps. Le sol était dur et froid, et elle regretta avoir touché à ce fichu sablier.

Tout en se relevant difficilement, elle épousseta son uniforme de ses mains meurtries par le choc. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en face d'elle, le sablier avait stoppé son tournoiement fou. Après un long soupir, elle prit l'objet dans ses mains sans hésitation. Il semblait en meilleur état. Les roses étaient peintes en rouge sang, et chaque goutte de rosée en bleu. Amelia le trouvait encore plus beau ainsi. Les écritures étaient maintenant parfaitement lisibles. La sorcière resta pensive un instant puis reposa l'objet sur son précédent support en soupirant. Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, tous les meubles avaient changé de place. Il en manquait énormément, mais de nouveaux semblaient être apparus, tous parfaitement rangés. Amelia chercha également l'oiseau du regard, lui aussi s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Cette farce avait assez duré, elle voulait sortir de cet endroit tout de suite.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, Amelia se retourna lentement, son vœu avait été exaucé. L'immense porte était de nouveau face à elle. Il n'y avait pas du mur à cet endroit, et la porte était beaucoup plus loin lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cet entrepôt, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais à cet instant, ce détail n'avait pas plus d'importance pour elle que les cours du professeur Binns. Amelia sortit aussi vite que possible, bousculant une mappemonde d'un mètre de haut à côté de la porte. Celle-ci tomba puis roula jusqu'à foncer dans la table qui semblait être le pilier de tout ce qui pouvait tenir en équilibre au-dessus d'elle. Dans un fracas épouvantable, tout s'effondra, les livres, les bureaux anciens, les cadres vides. Amelia, grimaçante, se pressa de fermer la porte derrière elle, le goût de la culpabilité en bouche.

Elle resta un moment adossée contre la porte qui disparaissait avec lenteur, laissant place à un mur de pierre. En face d'elle, la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en train de danser la gigue. Rien n'avait changé, elle pouvait voir les mêmes vitraux au bout du couloir, les mêmes escaliers qu'elle avait montés quelques temps auparavant. Elle était saine et sauve. Et le lendemain allait arriver au final. A cette pensée, Amelia se cogna le crâne contre le mur sur lequel elle s'était adossée.

Elle avança résignée jusqu'aux escaliers. Comme chaque jour, elle allait se couchait tôt, pour ne pas que sa mère lui fasse remarquer les cernes aberrantes présentes sous ses yeux, ce qui était inacceptable chez une Abot : les femmes de la famille Abott n'ont pas de cernes sous les yeux.

« Les premières années, suivez-moi jusqu'à vos dortoirs s'il vous plaît. » S'exclama une voix féminine.

Amelia regarda l'escalier voisin au sien. Une Gryffondore à la chevelure de feu, et arborant fièrement son blason de préfet était suivie d'une troupe de jeunes enfants bruyants. Amelia les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la tour menant aux dortoirs de leur maison.

« Ce n'est définitivement pas normal !» S'écria Amelia qui tenait fermement la rambarde entre ses doigts fins. Hésitante, elle osa se pencher par-dessus.

Elle se sentit comme lors de son arrivée en première année. Les préfets des différentes maisons étaient présents et menaient à bien leur tâche contraignante, celle d'amener les élèves récemment répartis là où ils passeront toutes leurs nuits durant sept ans. Le brouhaha résonnait, jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles d'Amelia qui fut prise d'un vertige inexpliqué. Elle était revenue en début d'année, c'était la seule explication plausible. Oui, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle était remontée dans le temps à cause de ce sablier et de cet oiseau mystérieux. Ou le contraire. Peut-être que les vacances étaient déjà passées ! Il fallait impérativement qu'elle retourne dans la salle, pour que tout revienne comme avant. Les portraits la jaugeaient comme une étrangère au château, elle sentit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Amelia revint donc dans le couloir où la tapisserie de Barnabas était accrochée.

La porte avait disparue, bien entendu.

« Satanée porte, satané château ! Bon. Comment avais-je fait tout à l'heure ? »

En effectuant de nombreux va-et-vient, elle pensa de toutes ses forces au sablier, à l'endroit qu'elle avait vu, sans résultat probant. Rien ne se passait, pas de porte, même pas une fenêtre. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois, en murmurant quelques incantations qui n'existaient que dans son imagination. Elle pria même Merlin. En vain. Amelia était bloquée là. Elle était condamnée ici.

 _A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent_ disait-on _._ Mais à qui demander de l'aide ? Il ne lui fallut seulement que quelques secondes pour trouver la réponse et se diriger discrètement vers le bureau de cette personne, situé au deuxième étage. Si quelqu'un la reconnaissait, elle créerait involontairement une faille dans le déroulement des événements à venir ou passés. Amelia avait lu plusieurs livres à propos des voyages magiques temporels, dangereux pour les utilisateurs mal renseignés ou mal expérimentés. Une des règles de base était de ne pas être vu, de ne pas parler. La jeune fille était consciente des effets néfastes que cela pourrait produire si jamais elle ne se tenait pas à ces simples indications. Les gens la prendraient d'abord pour une folle. Puis ils pourraient essayer de changer leur destin.

Amelia sentit alors quelqu'un lui donner un coup d'épaule assez brusque, elle se rattrapa au dernier moment en jurant. Elle releva les yeux vers la personne l'ayant bousculée certainement intentionnellement, prête à lui lancer un Stupefix sans que le malpoli n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch. C'est à ce moment précis que le monde s'effondra autour d'elle.

« Pro... Professeur ? » Souffla-t-elle incrédule.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard méprisant bien que légèrement déconcerté par les mots de la Serdaigle avant de continuer sa marche lugubre. Amelia se retint d'éclater de rire, un rire nerveux. Elle avait confondu un élève de son âge avec son professeur de potions, le pauvre. Même si il lui ressemblait étrangement fort. Avec ses cheveux gras lui retombant sur le front, son nez déformé, et ses lèvres pincées. Seulement, le véritable Severus Rogue était beaucoup plus âgé.

Amelia descendit les étages en se pressant. Si Dumbledore était bien le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, alors il n'aurait aucun problème à la ramener un an dans le futur ou quelques mois dans le passé. Après tout, un sablier avait bien réussi !

Elle ne croisa que des premières années perdus dans les couloirs, mais ne prit pas la peine de les aider à retrouver leur chemin, il ne fallait parler à personne. Quand elle aperçut la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur, Amelia se sentit aussitôt soulagée d'un lourd poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'étrange salle. Elle courut jusqu'à la l'imposante statue dans un dernier effort.

Essoufflée, elle tenta plusieurs mots de passe en rapport avec quelques sucreries qu'elle avait déjà goûtées chez Honeydukes. Elle avait un jour surpris Rubeus Hagrid trimait de longues minutes devant l'accès fermé ; il avait sûrement dû oublier le mot de passe.

« Dragées surprises… Allez ! Suçacides, éclairs au caramel, Fizwizbiz, sorbet citron... »

La gargouille pivota, laissant Amelia accéder aux escaliers. Elle ne savait lequel des noms de bonbons avait fonctionné, néanmoins, elle était plus concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à Albus Dumbledore pour lui résumer son problème. Si elle ne rentrait pas à temps, ses parents allaient la déshériter pour de bon. Sa mère n'attendait que cela depuis sa naissance. Amelia s'en était doutée lorsqu'elle avait surpris Madame Abott la retirer de son testament d'un simple coup de plume à l'âge de ses 8 ans.

Enfin, la vue des murs gris de l'escalier en colimaçon pivotant laissa place au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, la porte en chêne étant déjà ouverte. Des centaines de tableaux ornaient les murs, et donnaient à Amelia la désagréable sensation d'être épiée. Le bureau placé au milieu de la pièce possédait des pieds en forme de serres, ce qui suivait parfaitement bien avec le reste de l'ameublement. Sur ce bureau, d'étranges instruments étaient déposés dans le désordre le plus total. Personne à part son propriétaire ne connaissait vraiment leur utilité. D'ailleurs, avaient-ils réellement une utilité précise ? Se questionna Amelia en piochant quelques friandises dans le pot en argent à côté d'elle.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Miss ? »

Amelia sursauta, surprise par la voix grave du Directeur qui descendait les marches de l'escalier présent dans la salle. Elle cacha discrètement les bonbons dans sa poche.

« Amelia Abott, Professeur. » Répondit-elle, impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais parlé en privé avec le vieil homme.

Qui lui parut beaucoup moins âgé lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, prenant à son tour quelques dragées. Sa barbe était plus courtes, ses cheveux moins blancs et il avait moins de rides apparentes. Amelia fut déstabilisée un instant. Albus Dumbledore semblait quant à lui soucieux.

« J'ai connu un Maverick Abott, auriez-vous un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui, Miss ? » La questionna-t-il posément.

« Bien sûr Professeur, c'est mon père. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se durcit alors. Amelia avala difficilement sa salive.

« Et votre mère ? »

Amelia ne comprenait pas, mais répondit tout de même.

« Abigail Abott. »

Le Directeur rit doucement avant de demander son nom de jeune fille.

« Montgomery. » Avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine incompréhension. Un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel l'homme marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, à part peut-être pour lui-même. Amelia ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré. Le temps défila, et n'y tenant plus, ayant hérité de l'impatience de son père, Amelia décida de couper court aux réflexions intenses du sorcier.

« Pardonnez-moi Professeur, mais je crois que j'ai, sans le vouloir, provoqué un voyage temporel. »

L'homme releva les yeux, prêt à écouter la jeune fille. Elle lui conta donc sa courte histoire plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus le visage de Albus Dumbledore perdait de son éclat bienveillant. Amelia se sentait coupable de le mettre dans de tels états, mais elle devait absolument rentrer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il se releva brusquement en tapant des mains sur son bureau, faisant tomber un pot rempli de suçacides au sol.

« Miss, qu'y avait-il d'écrit sur ce sablier ? »

Rassemblant ses souvenirs, Amelia, perdue, récita avec quelques hésitations ce qu'elle avait lu précédemment sur l'anneau en or.

 _Tournez-moi et vous verrez,_

 _Le présent dans un sens,_

 _Dans l'autre le passé._

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une simple décoration prenait tout son sens à cet instant précis. Quelle idiote ! Dans l'autre sens, rien ne se serait passé. Elle serait ressortie de la salle, et personne n'aurait été dans les escaliers. Elle n'aurait pas bousculé le jeune garçon, elle n'aurait pas ignoré les premières années. Tout le monde aurait été dans la grande salle à fêter la fin de l'année scolaire.

« Mais, la salle n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir lorsque j'ai essayé d'y retourner ! » S'exclama t elle inquiète.

« La salle que vous avez visité porte le nom de Salle sur Demande Miss Abott. » Déclara le Directeur maintenant amusé de la situation. « Cette salle est très capricieuse vous savez. Même si tout est fait pour qu'elle ouvre ses portes, elle peut décider de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. »

Il sourit à Amelia avec sincérité.

« Professeur, vous parlez de cette salle comme si elle était vivante. » Constata la Serdaigle.

Comme réponse, elle n'eut le droit qu'à un regard pétillant de la part de l'homme. Trouvait-il cela divertissant ? Amelia ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme de son envergure puisse appréhender un tel problème de cette manière.

« Miss Abott » Commença-t-il. « Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ? »

Amelia le fixa dans ses yeux bleus malicieux. Il semblait attendre sa réponse avec excitation, comme un enfant devant le sapin de Noël, et au pied de celui-ci, une cinquantaine de cadeaux ne demandant qu'à être déballés.

« En 1996 ? » Tenta-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Malheureusement non Miss. Nous sommes en 1976. Je crains donc que vous n'ayez fait un bond de 20 ans dans le passé. »

Le lendemain n'arriverait peut être donc jamais songea Amelia, qui s'effondra sur la chaise derrière elle, trop bouleversée pour tenir ne serait-ce encore qu'une minute debout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le sablier** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Des explications, et des rencontres inattendues.-_

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _Je posterai un chapitre par semaine / ou toutes les deux semaines selon disponibilités (et imagination)._


	2. 2 1976

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :** **1976**

 **1976 ?!**

Que venait-elle faire à cette époque ? C'était illogique, inconcevable. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça, elle voulait juste restait un peu plus longtemps à Poudlard, une heure ou deux, et non pas vingt ans ! Tandis qu'Amelia était plongée dans ses pensées, Albus Dumbledore attendait tranquillement, assis à son bureau, mangeant quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Il n'avait jamais étudié ni assisté, au cours de sa longue vie, à un cas de voyage temporel aussi incroyable qu'inhabituel (si ce que cette jeune fille lui racontait était vrai). Cette élève était donc la fille d'Abigail Montgomery se dit-il en souriant. Elle ne lui ressemblait guère. En fait, elle ne lui ressemblait en aucun point.

L'Abigail Montgomery de cette époque était fine, certains disaient qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, d'autres qu'elle représentait la grâce et la beauté des sorciers de Sang Pur : de longs cheveux bruns aussi droits que sa façon de voir les choses, des yeux vert émeraude qui punissaient d'un simple regard. Une adolescente, avec les manières d'une femme mûre. Son avenir était tracé, elle aura un poste important au ministère grâce à son père qui y occupe lui-même un poste non négligeable. Puis elle se mariera à un sorcier descendant d'une grande lignée, car Madame Montgomery, sa mère, avait de l'ambition, elle voulait que sa fille vive dans un manoir, possède ses propres elfes de maison, et surtout, touche une solde conséquente.

L'opposé d'Amelia Abott en conclusion, qui était assise en face du puissant sorcier, la tête entre les mains. Amelia détenait la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, de sa grand-mère maternelle, un petit nez retroussé comme son père ; et un sourire chaleureux qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. La seule chose qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère était ses yeux.

« Professeur, vous n'avez aucun sort qui puisse me renvoyer chez moi ? »

Dumbledore la regarda avec compassion. Amelia était loin de chez elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, ce n'était pas en son pouvoir.

« Non Miss Abott, le seul qui puisse le faire est le sablier que vous avez malencontreusement tourné. » Dit-il à mi-voix. « Quand vous aurez fait ce que vous vouliez faire, vous pourrez retourner à votre époque. »

« Alors que voulais-je faire ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. « Je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, et Amelia sut que même le lui n'avait pas la réponse à sa question.

« Vous êtes donc à Serdaigle Miss. »

En disant cela, Dumbledore pointa l'insigne cousue sur sa chemise.

« La décision la plus sage pour l'instant est que vous étudiez ici, une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux pas vous garder cachée dans ce bureau une année entière. » Dit-il en riant. « Quel âge avez-vous Miss Abott ? »

« 17 ans Professeur. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« 7ème année alors, comme votre mère. »

Ce détail piqua Amelia au cœur. Sa mère était ici, à Poudlard, elle était en ce moment même dans l'enceinte de ce château. Elle allait peut être la rencontrer au détour d'un couloir, aussi belle et aimée qu'elle se décrivait. Ou au contraire, d'une banalité sans pareil. Si cela était le cas, Amelia rirait. Elle lui rirait au nez ouvertement. C'était peut-être ça que la Salle sur Demande voulait qu'elle effectue. Remettre sa propre mère à sa place pour enfin vivre une enfance normale.

« Le mieux dans votre situation, est que vous vous fassiez la plus discrète possible Miss. » Lui dit-il calmement. « Après votre répartition, d'ici un instant, j'appellerai le préfet de votre maison, il vous conduira à votre dortoir. Vous suivrez les cours comme tout élève, jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, ce que vous vouliez voir être fait ne soit plus à faire. »

Amelia n'avait retenu qu'un infime détail de sa tirade.

« Ma... Répartition ? J'ai déjà été répartie Professeur. » S'exclama-t-elle en touchant son insigne de Serdaigle.

« Voyons Miss Abott, les choses doivent être effectuées dans les règles de l'art. »

Il se leva pour attraper le vieux Choixpeau posé sur l'armoire derrière son bureau. Il était tout aussi rafistolé que dans le présent. Un vieux chapeau sale, extrêmement sale, déchiré, rapiécé, rien ne laissait croire qu'il était doté d'une intelligence, et d'un caractère aussi fort que celui de la Grande Tante d'Amelia qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, avant qu'elle ne soit tuée par sa cousine, au cours d'une partie d'échec version sorcier qui aurait mal tourné. C'était un véritable gâchis, car de tous les membres de sa famille, elle était la seule qu'Amelia avait appréciée.

Dumbledore posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Oh, qu'avons-nous là ? Une voyageuse du temps ? » Demanda le chapeau en s'esclaffant. « Dans quelle maison t'ai-je envoyée... Serdaigle c'est cela ? »

« Oui... Je vois l'intelligence, la curiosité, le calme... Mon choix était certainement le bon ! Mais avant ça, il y a autre chose Mademoiselle Amelia Abott, quelque chose qui a grandi en même temps que vous. Oui, cette maison sera parfaite pour vous... »

Elle priait, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas Serpentard. Elle priait pour ne pas à avoir à partager les mêmes cours que sa mère.

« C'est décidé ! GRYFFONDOR ! »

Amelia ouvrit enfin les yeux, yeux embués par les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait tellement rêvé d'y aller, et ce n'était que dans le passé que son vœu se réalisait.

Ce quelque chose qui avait grandi en elle était le courage. Elle avait dû en faire preuve face à sa famille entière et aux décisions de ses membres plus ignobles les uns que les autres. Elle avait combattu avec ferveur la cause de Ilfey, leur elfe de maison, et même si cela n'avait mené à aucun changement, elle avait essayé, défiant même sa mère. Bien entendu, celle-ci avait gagné, encore. Dumbledore, après avoir retiré le chapeau de son crâne, la félicita d'une voix très douce en lui serrant la main.

« Je crois Miss, que quelques changements sont nécessaires. »

Et d'un coup de baguette, l'aigle de Serdaigle cousu à la chemise de Amelia disparu. Un lion rugissant le remplaça immédiatement. Six années de loyaux services auprès d'une maison s'étaient évaporées en un clin d'œil. La jeune répartie contemplait cette nouveauté en souriant fièrement, alors que le Directeur de l'établissement fit un léger signe de tête à un des nombreux portraits accrochés sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Amelia sortit de sa béatitude assez rapidement. Il y avait sûrement d'autres changements à effectuer, et quelques informations à partager.

« Professeur, dois-je changer de nom ? » Le questionna-t-elle, car rien ne pourrait finalement lui faire plus plaisir.

« Non Miss Abott. Comme vous le savez, la lignée Abott comporte de très lointains cousins. Quelques noms, et les curieux se garderont bien de vous interroger d'avantage. »

La déception envahit Amelia. Ce nom la suivrait donc où qu'elle aille… Un silence pesant s'installa et Amélia sentit de nouveau le regard perçant de Dumbledore se poser sur elle. Depuis son arrivée inattendue, le directeur semblait avoir une confiance absolue en elle, ce qui la désarçonnait et l'intriguait quelque peu. Elle était certaine que des doutes régnaient sur son identité, son récit rocambolesque et ses motivations. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle était une espionne, une fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Après tout, d'après ses calculs, il sévissait déjà à cette époque… Mais si Dumbledore la suspectait réellement, il avait néanmoins l'intelligence de le dissimuler derrière un sourire et quelques calembours.

« Je vais prévenir le professeur MacGonagall de votre situation… Particulière. Et bien sûr, entamer de plus amples recherches sur ce mystérieux sablier. » Il marqua une pause, se questionnant certainement sur l'existence même de cet objet. « Toutefois, vous devez savoir Miss » Il se leva pour effectuer les cent pas autour de la salle. « Voyager dans le passé peut s'avérer dangereux, pour vous et pour les personnes y vivant. Vous devez comprendre que révéler, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'information sur votre présent, notre futur donc, pourrez entraîner des conséquences désastreuses. »

Oui, Amelia le savait bien. Elle lui répondit qu'elle comprenait évidemment, et lui jura qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien à personne. Mais cela ne parut pas suffisant.

« Evitez d'attirer l'attention sur vous, et bien sûr, je vous demanderai de rester le plus loin possible de Mademoiselle Montgomery. » Il lui jeta un regard entendu. « Vous ne voudriez pas être responsable de votre propre… Oh excusez-moi Miss, mais nous avons une invitée. » Dit l'homme en apercevant le portrait revenir.

 _De ma propre quoi ?_ Pensa Amelia, maintenant encore plus paniquée.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la porte qu'il avait précédemment fermée. Il l'ouvrit en souriant paisiblement, laissant une jolie rousse aux yeux verts de l'âge d'Amelia entrer. C'était elle, la préfète des Gryffondors, celle qui menait à bien sa tâche dans les escaliers malgré le bruit que les jeunes arrivants faisaient.

« Merci d'être venue Miss Evans. » Lui glissa le Directeur amicalement.

Lily Evans était une très belle fille, ses cheveux épais roux flamboyant retombaient sur ses épaules dans un mouvement parfait. Sa robe était impeccable. Elle avait un visage fin, et sur celui-ci étaient postés deux yeux verts en amande pétillants de vivacité qui rappelèrent étrangement à Amelia ceux d'Harry Potter. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et l'intelligence.

« Que se passe-t-il Professeur ? » Demanda Lily.

« J'aimerai, Miss Evans, que vous vous occupiez de Miss Amelia Abott ici présente. » Lui répondit-il en reportant son regard espiègle vers celle-ci.

Lily se tourna vers Amelia, et dans un élan de sympathie conventionnel, elle lui tendit la main en souriant, un sourire frais. Amelia la serra avant qu'elle ne retire son offre en tentant de lui faire la meilleure des impressions.

« Si vous pouviez l'amener aux dortoirs, je vous en serai reconnaissant. »

Amelia se retint de préciser qu'elle savait déjà où ceux-ci étaient situés. Après tout, elle était censée ne rien connaître de cet endroit.

« Sur le chemin, profitez-en pour discuter. Je suis certain que Miss Abott a des centaines de questions à vous poser sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement. » Précisa-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Amelia. Tout ceci le distrayait, il prenait ainsi un plaisir malsain à jouer son rôle de Directeur bienveillant.

« Entendu Professeur. »

« Bien, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Miss Evans, Miss Abott. »

Lily sortit sans demander son reste, après un hochement de tête à l'égard du sorcier qui le lui rendit, poli. Amelia la suivit d'assez près, paniquée à la simple idée d'être seule avec elle, sans pouvoir parler réellement librement. Elle vit Dumbledore les suivre du regard, lui aussi était inquiet malgré tout.

Cela rappela à la jeune fille la première fois où il lui avait adressée la parole. C'était peu après son arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs, les escaliers n'en faisant qu'à leur tête. Elle s'était assise contre un mur, désespérée et soucieuse de la punition que ce retard au cours de Métamorphose allait entraîner. Il était alors apparu devant elle, et lui avait montré le chemin à prendre, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle dessina un plan du château, le complétant chaque jour avec de nouveaux éléments. Malheureusement, Rusard lui avait confisqué, prétextant « _qu'on ne lui refera plus le coup_ ! ».

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'arrives qu'à cette période ? »

La voix de Lily la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucune indication à ce sujet. Il fallait qu'elle mente.

« J'ai... Déménagé récemment en Angleterre, mon père a eu un poste conséquent au ministère. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite tout en montant les marches.

« Vraiment ? Où viviez-vous avant ? »

Amelia continua, contrainte d'inventer au fur et à mesure.

« En Amérique. »

Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et de jalousie.

« Dans quel établissement allais-tu ? » Continua la préfère-en-chef.

« A l'institut des sorcières de Salem. »

Une de ses trop nombreuses cousines y étudiait, d'après son affreux oncle Victor. Une institution qui vous forge le caractère disait-il ! Mais devant l'extase de son parent pour cette école, Amelia n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'y intéresser d'avantage.

« Nos dortoirs sont juste à l'étage, il faut un mot de passe pour entrer. »

« Je vois. » Dit Amelia faussement intéressée. « C'est vraiment immense ici. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle venait juste de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y retrouve au bout de quelques temps. »

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame habillée d'une robe de soie, celle-ci les dévisagea avant de relever la tête d'un air hautain. Elle rappelait à Amelia sa mère, et ne lui plaisait guère.

« Le mot de passe. » S'exclama le portrait d'une voix grave, sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux sorcières présentes devant elle.

« Dulce Melos »

Le portrait pivota lentement, laissant le passage libre.

« Sale caractère. » Murmura Lily à l'attention d'Amelia, tandis que le tableau reprit sa place habituelle.

Le lendemain, ses camarades dormant encore, le réveil d'Amelia se fit dans la douceur et le calme le plus total, contrairement à son coucher. Elle avait été harcelée de milliers de questions par les quatre filles, dont Lily, qui partageaient à présent le dortoir avec elle. Une d'entre elles nommée Alice était le portrait craché de ce Neville Londubat par moments le partenaire de Amelia en cours de potions. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était tout aussi doué dans ce domaine qu'elle. Le Professeur Rogue le haïssait peut être plus qu'il ne détestait Amelia elle-même. Cependant, il s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour les mettre ensemble, près de Seamus Finnigan, expert en chaudron explosif également. Cela suffisait généralement à retirer chaque heure de cours une cinquantaine de points à leur maison respective.

1976...

Par la barbe de Merlin, Amélia avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant encore si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Puis, la réalité de la situation acceptée, elle se questionna sur les réelles intentions de Dumbledore.

L'intégrer ainsi au milieu des autres élèves semblait être une décision irréfléchie, dénuée de tout bon sens. Si cela était si dangereux pour elle et les autres, pourquoi lui faire confiance aveuglément ? Après tous les scandales auxquels le directeur avait été mêlé dans le présent, et toutes les rumeurs le touchant de près ou de loin, Amélia se doutait que le vieil homme avait élaboré un plan la concernant, et concernant peut-être aussi d'autres personnes. Sans réponse à ses nombreuses interrogations, elle avait fini par s'assoupir quelques minutes avant le lever du jour, puis connut un sommeil agité, empli de visions de sa mère pointant sa baguette sur elle, et de son père détournant le regard.

Après s'être habillée, Amelia descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lily était déjà partie profiter des croissants et des petits pains chauds servis dans les énormes plats sur les tables.

Elle arriva devant la porte close de la grande salle, qui était exactement la même que dans le présent, ou le futur, la nouvelle Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment. Deux garçons de Serdaigle passèrent près d'elle sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle poussa la porte le cœur battant, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière. A sa grande déception, la salle ne présentait rien d'inhabituel (si les bougies flottantes et les fantômes vous sont familiers). Amelia avança donc sans se préoccuper des murmures sur son passage. Seule, elle prit place à la table des rouge et or. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure matinale, ce qui ne la surprit guère. Elle avait les mêmes flemmards à son époque.

« Amelia ! » Hurla Lily Evans installée un peu plus loin.

Après une courte hésitation, Amelia se leva, gênée par les grands signes qu'elle effectuait, et alla la rejoindre sous le regard de Dumbledore.

« J'ai déposé tes manuels sur la malle devant ton lit. » Dit Lily. « Il n'y en que trois pour l'instant. Les professeurs t'en confieront d'avantage si tu décides de prendre des options durant l'année. C'est un concept intéressant. Et je peux t'assurer que l'arithmancie est un sujet passionnant à traiter. » Finit elle en un large sourire.

« J'y penserai. » Murmura Amelia, loin d'être tentée.

Elle se demandait si oui ou non, elle devait engager la conversation. Pourquoi créer des liens ? Peut-être repartirait-elle à son époque le jour même. Et si elle divulguait accidentellement un élément du futur ?

« Tu ne nous présentes pas Evans ? »

A la simple entente de cette voix masculine, Lily poussa un long soupir. Elle roula des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« James Potter… Si tu es n'es pas parti d'ici cinq secondes, je jure devant Merlin de te métamorphoser en bouse de dragon ! »

« Evans… Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves. » Lily lui offrit comme réponse un air dégouté.

Quant au garçon, il tendit sa main droite à Amelia, qui la serra timidement. James Potter appartenait à cette catégorie de personnes qui vous mettent à l'aise d'un simple sourire, d'un simple regard. Sur son visage hâlé, ses yeux noisette, recouverts par des lunettes de correction, crépitaient d'une joie de vivre intense. Il était tellement décoiffé ! On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de descendre de son balai après un match éprouvant de Quidditch.

Potter, James Potter. Amelia se tenait devant le père de celui qui a survécu, enfin qui survivra. Elle connaissait son destin, elle savait qu'ils allaient mourir lui et sa femme de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et un mot, une phrase de sa part pourrait tous les sauver. " _Sa femme…_ " Pensa Amelia. Sa femme Lily Evans. Les parents d'Harry Potter discutaient près d'elle, aussi vivants qu'ils puissent l'être.

« Voici James Potter, le second préfet-en-chef de notre maison. » Lily marqua une pause. « Chahuteur, vaniteux, et imbécile notoire. »

« Enchanté. »

« Amélia Abott, de même. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite Amélia. » Affirma James « La moitié de l'école est déjà au courant de ton arrivée, et l'autre moitié le sera dès ce soir. Une nouvelle élève en septième année, je ne pense pas que cela soit déjà arrivé dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

Etonnamment, Lily releva son regard agacé vers lui. Elle le scruta de part et d'autre. « Où est ton insigne Potter ? » Le questionna-t-elle, furieuse.

« Il est sûrement dans mon sac, enfin je crois. »

Lily sembla alors sur le point de lui fracasser son bol de céréales sur le crâne.

« Tu crois ? Sûrement ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « Tu as vraiment un sens des responsabilités comparable à celui d'un Boursouf ! »

Un rire discret s'échappa de la bouche du peu de personnes assistant à cet échange.

« Mais les Boursoufs sont doux, et aiment être choyés. » Glissa James, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Lily poussa un soupir se rapprochant d'avantage du rugissement. Sentant sûrement le danger -et tenant à sa vie- James Potter s'éloigna doucement. Il lui envoya toutefois un baiser, avant d'apercevoir que Lily avait sorti sa baguette. Il rejoint donc ses amis, et s'empiffra goulument d'une bonne poignée de choux.

Les cheveux roux de Lily semblaient se dresser sur sa tête. « Tous les jours c'est la même chose, il me rend folle ! » Elle se rassit, et étala frénétiquement du beurre sur une tartine grillée. « Ce malade, sa place est à Sainte Mangouste. » Tandis qu'elle exprimait sa haine, Amelia mangeait ses céréales au miel, attentive aux qualificatifs variés désignant le garçon : « Cervelle d'huître », « arrogant baratineur », « idiot borné »…

« Laid comme… » Les regards des filles se croisèrent un court instant. « D'accord. » Lily vérifia que l'attention de James n'était pas portée vers elle. « Il n'a pas un physique épouvantable. Il a même un certain succès auprès des filles. »

« Mais l'important n'est pas là. Il faut voir au-delà des apparences, et ce que j'aperçois chez lui me révulse. » Elle croqua un bout de sa tartine, tandis que de nouveaux élèves prenaient place autour d'elles. « Quoique, je dois avouer qu'il s'est un peu calmé depuis la rentrée. »

« Et ses amis ? » Demanda Amelia, le regard fixé sur cette petite bande bruyante et exubérante.

« A part Remus Lupin, ils n'en valent pas la peine. C'est celui qui travaille sur son parchemin. » Elle pointa du doigt le garçon.

Remus se détacha du devoir de vacances qu'il était seulement en train de terminer. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna le sien vers Amelia et lui sourit chaleureusement. A partir de cet instant, Amelia savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tourner ce sablier. Elle connaissait ce Remus, elle avait pu déjà étudier son air maladif, ses nombreuses cicatrices traversant son visage et ses yeux dorés qui reflétaient une profonde mélancolie. Car c'était ce même Remus qui, quelques années plus tard, donnerait des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans cet établissement. Avant de disparaitre, trahi par Rogue, qui dévoila sa véritable nature.

Car Remus Lupin était, est et sera un loup-garou. Amélia n'avait pas spécialement peur de sa condition, elle l'indifférait. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette partie de lui, et espérait d'ailleurs ne jamais l'être. Tandis que le garçon se concentrait de nouveau sur son devoir, il fit voler sur le côté, d'un coup de main, les mèches châtain clair qui tombaient le long de son front. A cet instant, Amelia oublia le futur Remus Lupin, et le trouva superbe.

« Il plait beaucoup à Mary. »

Cette phrase dissipa les pensées rêveuses d'Amelia, qui se concentra de nouveau sur son petit déjeuner.

Mary était sûrement la fille la plus timide, mais aussi la plus gentille qu'Amelia avait pu croiser, durant ses dix-sept années d'existence. Très fine et de petite taille, elle se cachait derrière ses lunettes rondes et sa frange brune. La seule personne osant taquiner, et même réprimander Mary sur son excès de timidité était Alice, qui entra dans la salle à ce moment même.

Lily retira de son sac une feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre, et la tendit à sa voisine de table.

« Voici tes horaires. Le professeur McGonagall s'est arrangée pour que nous ayons les mêmes. » Dit-elle à Amelia, qui inspecta le papier en détail.

 **Lundi :** 9h. Cours de Potions Professeur Slughorn.

" _Potions ? Superbe_ ", pensa Amelia.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : 1976** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Cours de potions, Sirius Black, et Métamorphose. -_

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _Je posterai un chapitre par semaine / ou toutes les deux semaines selon disponibilités (et imagination)._


	3. 3 Black

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Black**

Descendant pour aller aux cachots, Amelia Abott sentait son ventre se nouer d'angoisse.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, le Professeur Slughorn a dû être mis au courant de ta situation. » La rassura Alice en voyant son visage livide. « Et puis, il n'est pas du genre à s'énerver facilement. »

Effectivement, le professeur Horace Slughorn gardait son sourire en toute situation. D'après Lily Evans, cela avait été confirmé lorsque, curieux de l'effet qu'un tel mélange pourrait produire, James Potter et un de ses camarades avaient, « malencontreusement » (selon leur témoignage), fait tomber trois yeux de poisson fumeur dans la potion de ratatinage de leur voisin. Le résultat avait été sans précédent. Le chaudron avait littéralement fondu sur les pieds du pauvre garçon, emmené en urgence auprès d'une madame Pomfresh affolée.

Mais ce n'était pas les humeurs du professeur, ni même la proche et fatidique préparation d'une potion qui retournait l'estomac de la sorcière. Ce qui l'inquiétait était tout autre. Elle était la nouvelle, et malgré la recommandation (ou plus exactement l'avertissement) de Dumbledore sur le fait de rester discrète, elle attirait sur elle de nombreux regards. Lily, Alice et Marie ne semblaient guère le remarquer ou avaient la gentillesse de ne pas le relever. Par Merlin, Amelia détestait être au centre de l'attention.

Lorsque ses nouveaux camarades de classe l'interrogeaient, elle devait leur mentir sur tout : sa vie, sa famille, son école, ses amis. Le regard fixé au sol, elle imagina un instant leur réaction si elle leur dévoilait finalement la vérité…

« _Je finirais certainement internée à Sainte Mangouste._ _Mauvaise idée Amelia._ »

Ses pensées furent soudain dérangées par un rire rauque, s'approchant presque de l'aboiement. James Potter et ses amis étaient arrivés. Amelia entendit un « Oh non » dépité, sûrement prononcé par Lily. Ce soupir lui paraissait lointain, car toute son attention était portée sur la personne de Remus Lupin. Il souriait, et cet acte insignifiant suffisait à accélérer ses battements de cœur.

Il discutait gaiement avec un de ses amis.

Amélia trouva d'abord cet ami beau, très beau. Il détenait le charme et l'air hautain des aristocrates, ce qui contrastait fort avec son uniforme débraillé. Riant à gorge déployée, il plissait ses yeux gris impénétrables, un sourire enjôleur collé aux lèvres. Amelia voyait ces mêmes lèvres bougeaient, s'entrouvrir lentement. Quelque chose chez lui la troublait. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait capté son regard, et était en train de lui sourire, tout en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon grossier. Elle se sentit rougir bêtement avant de faire mine de s'intéresser au livre de Potions qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Salut. »

Il se tenait à présent devant elle, la dépassant de deux bonnes têtes.

« Salut. » Est tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre en retour, intimidée par sa taille et son charisme.

« Tu es la nouvelle, Amélia c'est ça ? Je ne pense pas m'être présenté. » Il lui prit la main droite avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et la serra doucement de ses doigts fins. « Je m'appelle… » Mais il n'eut guère le temps de finir.

« Oh pitié, épargne lui ton petit numéro. » Lança Lily, à moitié hilare. « Ca ne trompe plus personne. »

« Bien au contraire Evans ! » Lui dit-il tout en relâchant la main d'Amélia. « Je tolère l'intérêt que te porte James pour cette seule raison : cela trompe tout le monde sauf toi. Malheureusement, le commun des élèves n'est pas aussi futé que toi, ni aussi brillant que nous. » Il illustra son propos en pointant ses amis.

« D'ailleurs, entre toi et moi, Evans, il faut se rendre à l'évidence… Tu as beau être jolie et intelligente, avec ton caractère de dragon, James est ton seul espoir de ne pas finir vieille fille. »

Bien que récemment arrivée, Amélia savait que cette personne venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Alors que les deux Gryffondors s'affrontaient devant elle, Amélia caressait sa main, là où les doigts de l'inconnu s'étaient posées. Elle réfléchissait, ce sentiment qu'il déclenchait chez elle était des plus étranges. Pas de l'amour, ni de la tristesse, de l'attirance peut-être ? Non c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. Une sorte de peur incontrôlable, inexplicable. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Excuse-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle au garçon, ou plutôt à l'homme en face d'elle. Lily et lui stoppèrent leur querelle, un évènement qui semblait être habituel au vu du manque de réaction des élèves présents autour d'eux. « On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré, non ? »

Amélia ne l'avait pas croisé durant sa véritable époque, elle en était persuadée. Elle s'en serait souvenue. C'était pour cette raison même qu'il l'intriguait : pourquoi ressentait-elle de la peur face à un parfait inconnu ?

« Tiens, d'habitude c'est moi qui pose cette question. »

« Je suis sérieuse. Ton nom ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il leva les mains comme pour se rendre. « Sirius Black, enchanté. »

 _ **Black**_ , ce nom la frappa tel un éclair. Son nom était placardé dans tout Pré-au-Lard alors qu'elle abordait sa troisième année. Sa photo était à la une de la Gazette. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était un meurtrier, un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban, et qui avait parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard en quête de sang.

Un frisson la parcourut alors.

Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi… Il n'avait pas encore commis ses crimes, il était sûrement encore innocent. Elle devait oublier le futur lui, le futur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient à ce moment précis. Quel que soit leur avenir, elle ne pouvait en rien agir sur les évènements. Et, si elle était bloquée ici, elle devait rendre la tâche la plus aisée possible pour Dumbledore. Pour le moment, il semblait lui faire confiance, elle n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle tendit la main vers Sirius. « Amélia Abott. » Cette fois, il la serra avec vigueur, un rictus intéressé aux lèvres.

A ce même instant, James Potter, qui s'amusait avec un vif d'or sous le regard intéressé de certaines élèves, fut soudain dérangé par une main qui lui attrapa l'épaule droite.

« Vous avez de l'avance mes enfants ! »

Le professeur Slughorn était arrivé. Amelia retint un léger rire en apercevant sa moustache de morse, encore présente vingt ans plus tard. Il était petit, à moitié chauve, et exceptionnellement gras. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus les élèves présents étaient les habits qu'il portait : un pantalon marron beaucoup trop court pour lui, un gilet vert à boutons dorés, le tout accompagné d'un nœud papillon rose, du mauvais goût le plus prononcé. Si certains étaient déconcertés par cette tenue décalée, Amelia avait déjà eu une année de cours avec Slughorn pour habituer ses yeux. Elle l'adorait en professeur, mais ne l'appréciait pas vraiment en tant que personne. Elle ne comptait plus les refus qu'elle lui avait adressés, concernant son adhérence au « Club ».

« Voilà une tête que je n'ai jamais croisée ici. Mademoiselle ? »

« Amelia Abott. »

Le visage d'Horace Slughorn s'éclaircit immédiatement.

« Je suis tout à fait enchanté Mademoiselle Abott. Comment vont vos chers parents ? »

Bien sûr, il ne les connaissait pas. _S'il savait…_ Pensa Amélia.

« Très bien. » Lui répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Loin d'avoir perdu son enthousiasme, l'enseignant ouvrit sa salle, laissant entrer le peu d'élèves en avance. Amélia remarqua qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

« Il n'a pas encore d'Abott dans son Club, attends toi à être ajoutée à la collection. » Glissa James avant de s'installer auprès de Sirius.

Dès la première heure de cours, Amélia avait réussi à démontrer au reste de la classe qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cette matière.

Pourtant, le professeur Slughorn lui avait assuré que la fabrication d'un philtre de paix était tout aussi simple que deux et deux font quatre. Pour Amelia, deux et deux ont malheureusement fait un mélange verdâtre aux fumées hilarantes. Bien que la vue de leur enseignant en train d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison ; après que celui-ci ait penché sa tête pour mieux examiner le liquide avait beaucoup diverti les élèves (surtout James et ses acolytes), le calme revenu, chacun avait bien évité de se mettre à proximité de la jeune fille pour l'heure suivante.

Quittant la salle, Amélia se demanda si Dumbledore n'aurait pas mieux fait de la garder enfermée dans son bureau.

« Une erreur de dosage peut arriver à tout le monde. »

« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »

Lily et Alice essayaient de la rassurer, en vain. Tout le monde avait réussi à part elle, et elle savait très bien que cela n'allait pas s'arranger au prochain cours. Marchant à ses côtés silencieusement, Mary MacDonald lui tapota le dos en souriant.

« Merci Mary. »

« MADEMOISELLE ABOTT ! » Slughorn la stoppa, essoufflé d'avoir traversé le couloir au pas de course. « Je tiens un petit Club – oh rien de très extraordinaire – réunissant les élèves les plus prometteurs de Poudlard. La crème de l'école y est présente, en commençant par Mademoiselle Evans que voici. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant à Lily. « Dirk Cresswell également. Quel bon garçon. Promis à un avenir remarquable ! »

Amelia n'avait toujours aucune envie de rejoindre ce club.

« Je tiens donc à vous inviter en personne. » Et il lui donna une enveloppe d'un vert émeraude, contenant certainement l'invitation.

« Je vous remercie Professeur, mais vous avez pu constater par vous-même mes compétences plus que médiocres dans votre matière. Je ne pense pas être… »

« Une simple formalité Mademoiselle Abott. Vous ai-je dit que Dave Goujon sera présent ? Il ne rate jamais un de mes dîners. J'ai également envoyé une carte à Mademoiselle Montgomery, en espérant qu'elle accepte cette année. »

« Abigail Montgomery ? » S'exclama Amelia avant de remarquer que sa réaction était parfaitement inadéquate.

« Oui, vous la connaissez mon enfant ? »

« Oui, enfin non. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

L'arrivée soudaine d'une dizaine d'élèves écourta leur échange, au grand désarroi de Slughorn, et au grand soulagement d'Amélia. Les évènements s'enchainant à une vitesse folle, elle avait failli oublier la présence de sa mère à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle la voie au moins une fois, juste une fois. Et peut-être qu'après cela, elle pourrait rentrer à son époque.

Dans les couloirs menant au cours de métamorphose, deux élèves de Serpentard passèrent derrière la jeune fille en gloussant, et celle-ci distingua clairement le mot « Potion » sortir de leur bouche. Lily, qui l'accompagnait, l'agrippa alors par le bras, lui faisant partager sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Elle lui rappelait sa meilleure amie, Lisa Turpin. Mais auprès de Lily, tout était différent. Chacune de ses paroles était un mensonge. Lily allait bientôt être mère, mais elle ne verrait jamais son enfant grandir. Amelia pouvait changer le cours des choses, elle pouvait rendre à Harry Potter la personne qui lui manquait le plus au monde. Et ce pouvoir presque divin, cette tentation constante qui l'habitait, l'effrayait au plus haut point.

« Tout va bien ? » Lily s'était arrêtée et la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? »

« Que McGonagall testerait sûrement tes aptitudes dans sa matière. Nous allons débuter la métamorphose humaine cette année, et les élèves qui n'ont pas le niveau exigé en sont dispensés. Plusieurs élèves se sont vus privés de cette matière au vue de leurs notes l'année passée. »

La Métamorphose était le cours favori d'Amélia. Elle détenait un niveau supérieur à la moyenne, ce qui lui permettait à son époque d'apporter de nombreux points à sa maison, ou du moins de compenser ceux perdus en Potions.

« Pas trop nerveuse ? » Lui demanda Lily lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle.

« Un peu. J'ai la mauvaise habitude d'en faire trop. »

Elles rentrèrent en classe en riant, suivies de Mary et d'Alice, qui se rappela soudain avoir laissé son livre de cours dans la salle commune.

« Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous taire. » Ordonna McGonagall d'une voix autoritaire. « Miss Abott ? Venez ici je vous prie. »

Amélia avança jusqu'à son bureau sans se faire désirer. Le Professeur Minerva McGonagall était l'un des enseignants les plus justes de Poudlard. Stricte, mais juste. D'une justesse quasi draconienne ! Toujours affublée de longues robes vert émeraude, elle inspirait à la fois la crainte et l'admiration des élèves.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mise au courant de votre situation… Particulière. Mais comprenez bien que ne sachant votre niveau, je ne peux vous intégrer directement à ce cours. La métamorphose humaine est une des magies les plus risquées et délicates. » Elle contourna alors son bureau et se posta au centre de la salle. Les lèvres pincées, elle continua. « Sortez votre baguette Miss Abott, et montrez-moi ce que vous valez. »

Amélia lui obéit docilement, incertaine du niveau qu'elle attendait d'elle. McGonagall l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête, tandis que les autres élèves patientaient, leurs yeux fixés sur la jeune fille. Un, deux, trois coups de baguette et Amélia transforma le flacon d'encre situé devant elle en magnifique corbeau noir, avant de lui rendre sa forme initiale. Cette transformation ne sembla en aucun cas impressionner le Professeur McGonagall, qui gardait son air dur et impassible. Certains élèves, déçus eux aussi, commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

« Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris Miss Abott, je ne vous demande pas des tours simplistes de première année. J'exige le maximum de vous-même. A moins que cette métamorphose soit votre maximum. »

« Non, le soucis Professeur, c'est que mon maximum risque de vous déplaire. »

« Ça, c'est encore à moi d'en juger. »

Ils voulaient du spectacle ? Amélia allait leur en donner. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, releva ses manches, et pointa sa baguette sur la minuscule statuette de cuivre en forme de dragon, posée sur le bureau de McGonagall. « Engorgio ! » La statuette grossit, et grossit encore jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un gros chien. Amélia leva sa baguette, qui attira tel un aimant les flammes ardentes des torches et bougies présentes dans la pièce. Elle tendit soudain sa baguette vers la statue. « Piertotum locomotor ! ». Alors, un feu vif entoura le dragon, et tous deux semblèrent se mélanger, dans un chaos splendide. Brusquement, la salle de cours plongea dans l'obscurité, et on entendit plus qu'un crépitement, provenant des braises encore fumantes jonchant le sol.

Une fille au premier rang laissa échapper un cri de panique. Une créature était cachée dans la pénombre, poussant des grognements menaçant. La bête s'envola alors, crachant tout autour d'elle un feu rouge et flamboyant. Devant des élèves s'élevait un dragon de cuivre, tout aussi inquiétant que majestueux. Puis le dragon disparut subitement dans un bruit sourd, laissant derrière lui une petite statuette, et quelques portraits abîmés, assez mécontents d'avoir été à moitié brûlés.

D'un coup de baguette, McGonagall ralluma les torches. Elle fixa Amélia, et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage strict.

« Vous vous installerez à côté de Miss MacDonald. Bienvenue en cours de Métamorphose. »

Le cours débuta alors, tandis qu'une Amélia fière d'elle-même rangeait ses affaires.

« Je n'ai jamais vu MacGonagall aussi ravie ! » Lui chuchota Mary.

Lily, assise avec Alice devant elles, se retourna. « Pas du tout… Rappelle-toi l'année dernière, elle avait esquissé un sourire quand James avait raté son sort. »

Alice explosa soudain de rire, tapant du poing sur la table, s'attirant le regard agacé de la professeure. Elle tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas, trop occupée à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« La tête de Peter s'est bien changée en rat, mais le reste de son corps n'a pas suivi. Le pauvre s'est retrouvé coincé à l'infirmerie dans cet état durant deux semaines. » Expliqua Lily à Amélia.

« Peter ? »

« Peter Pettigrow. Il est souvent à la traîne derrière Sirius. Un garçon adorable. »

A cet instant, Amélia se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à ce Peter. Si Lily ne l'avait pas mentionné, elle ne l'aurait peut-être jamais remarqué. Elle le chercha du regard, essayant de deviner qui il pouvait être. Son attention se posa alors sur le voisin de Remus, ce devait être lui : petit, blond, des yeux sombres enfoncés dans leur orbite, et un sourire catastrophique. Toutefois, en le voyant rire et discuter avec ses trois amis, Amélia devina qu'il était bien plus qu'un suiveur, mais un membre à part entière de ce groupe atypique.

La voix de MacGonagall exigeant le calme la sortit de ses pensées, et Amélia se concentra de nouveau sur le cours. Celui-ci consista à changer une de ses mains en pince de crabe. Peu d'élèves parvinrent au résultat exigé avant la fin de l'heure. Certains se retrouvèrent simplement avec une main rouge, tandis que d'autres virent apparaître un crabe entier à la place de leur membre. Amélia faisait partie de ceux qui arboraient dignement leur pince, tout en songeant au jour où elle métamorphoserait une personne en animal – ce à quoi consisterait leur examen final -.

Sirius et James, quant à eux, semblaient beaucoup s'amuser de leur côté.

« Sers-moi la pince vieux frère ! »

« Lily ! On peut dire que James en « pince » pour toi. »

« Pitié… » Soupira Lily, dont seul un doigt s'était changé en pince.

Midi arriva rapidement, l'heure pour les élèves de rejoindre la Grande Salle en vue de déguster un délicieux repas. Amélia s'installa avec ses camarades à table, profitant des dernières places disponibles. Tout en servant en pommes de terre, elle écoutait attentivement Lily. D'après celle-ci, et d'après le portrait de Damara Dodderidge, Dumbledore désirait la voir dans son bureau à la première occasion. Une vague de frayeur s'empara d'elle : avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle divulgué une information importante par mégarde ? Amélia avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne trouvait rien. Ainsi, la peur fut remplacée par un sentiment étrange, mêlant soulagement et tristesse. Il avait certainement trouvé un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle.

 _Enfin…_

Le danger était trop grand ici, les conséquences de ses actes pourraient à tout jamais changer le cours des choses. Et puis, Lisa lui manquait, Padma aussi.

 _Déjà…_

Amélia n'avait toutefois pas eu le temps, ni l'occasion de voir sa mère.

A cette époque, elle avait rencontré des gens extraordinaires… Elle s'entendait tellement bien avec Lily, Mary et Alice… Par ailleurs, sa vie de famille était loin de lui manquer ! Une douleur au dos la cisailla alors soudainement, la faisant grimacer. Oh non, elle ne regrettait en aucun cas sa famille.

Elle recouvrit ses pommes de terre de sauce, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors Lily, prête pour ton tour de garde avec Potter ce soir ? » Demanda Alice avant de croquer une part de tourte.

« S'il se présente. Il serait capable d'oublier le rendez-vous. » Lily posa ses couverts. « Pour filer en douce en cuisine on peut compter sur lui, mais là, on parle de réelles responsabilités. Notre mission est de faire appliquer le règlement, pour que tout se passe au mieux dans l'école. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a nommé, sachant qu'il a passé la majeure partie de sa scolarité en retenue, à laver des chaudrons crasseux à la main. »

« Et des coupes ! » S'écria James Potter, debout derrière Lily. « Tu vois Sirius, les gens oublient toujours les coupes. »

« En parlant des gnomes… » Murmura Alice.

« Si je suis obligée de te supporter en cours Potter, j'aimerais au moins profiter de mon déjeuner sans avoir à subir ta présence. »

« Navré Evans, mais la salle est pleine, et les seules places disponibles sont ici. » Il désigna l'espace vide à côté d'elle. « Crois-nous bien désolés. »

Les quatre sorciers prirent donc place à table, faisant apparaître par la même occasion de nouveaux plats fumants.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Remus à Mary.

« Ah… » Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent, et entre deux bafouillages (« Oh, je, enfin, tu… »), elle parvint à dire « Oui ».

Remus s'assit donc près d'elle, empêchant la pauvre Mary de finir son repas, tétanisée par leur soudaine proximité. Mais la peur laissa vite place à une timidité amoureuse : elle souriait maintenant, et jetait de petits regards discrets à son voisin. Amélia la trouva adorable.

« Elle l'aime depuis la troisième année. » Lui glissa Alice. « Elle a partagé l'infirmerie avec lui une semaine après s'être blessée durant un match de Quidditch. »

« Mary est dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Oui, elle est batteuse. »

Alice ne semblait pas plaisanter. Et malgré ses efforts, Amélia ne parvint à imaginer Mary, la douce et fragile Mary, en train de taper le cognard sur le terrain.

« Qui est le second batteur ? » Questionna Amélia.

« C'est moi. » Répondit Sirius. « Et James est poursuiveur. »

Elle pensa à Harry Potter, et à combien James serait fier de savoir que son fils serait le joueur le plus jeune et talentueux que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

« Le Quidditch t'intéresse ? »

« Je ne manque jamais un match ! Je n'ai pas été retenue aux sélections de mon école, mais je vais voir chacun des matchs pour encourager les joueurs de ma… » Elle se retint de dire 'maison', ne sachant pas si Salem suivait le même système que Poudlard. « Mon équipe. »

« J'espère que tu seras dans les tribunes au prochain match alors. En train de m'encourager. »

Amélia sentit ses joues rougir, puis ses oreilles. Sirius la regardait en souriant, sûrement amusé par sa réaction. Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la lissa nerveusement entre ses doigts.

« Je serai là. Pour vous encourager tous. » Elle sourit à Mary, et retourna à son repas, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Sirius Black et son aura de charme et de luxure.

 _Idiote_. Pensa-t-elle. _Innocent maintenant, coupable dans le présent._ devait devenir son nouveau credo.

Le déjeuner terminé, les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha assourdissant, et Amélia songea à passer voir le directeur immédiatement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la table des professeurs, et devina au regard inquiet que Dumbledore lui lançait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Black** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Nouvelle, Botanique et Severus Rogue. -_

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _Je posterai un chapitre par semaine / ou toutes les deux semaines selon disponibilités (et imagination)._


	4. 4 Le professeur de potions

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le professeur de Potions**

Amelia traversa les couloirs aux pas de course, son sac rempli de livres serré contre sa poitrine. Tant pis pour le cours de soins des créatures magiques, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Dumbledore. Avait-il trouvé un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle ou au contraire, n'y avait-il aucun espoir de retourner dans le présent ? Les deux possibilités ne l'enchantaient guère. Arrivée devant la statue gardant l'escalier, elle cita quelques noms de bonbons, avant qu'un des portraits - sûrement agacé par ses chuchotements - ne lui donnent le mot de passe.

« Suçacides. »

Elle grimpa les marches deux à deux et arriva au seuil de la porte entre-ouverte. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants et leva sa main droite pour frapper, avant d'entendre un murmure provenant de l'intérieur du bureau même. Elle reconnut la voix du directeur, puis celle de sa professeure de Métamorphose. Amelia se pencha, pensa un instant qu'espionner était mal, puis tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

« Albus, croyez-vous que tout cela est bien prudent ? Accepter une étrangère, la loger dans le château ! »

Ils parlaient d'elle. Evidemment, ils avaient des doutes sur son histoire, elle aussi en aurait à leur place. Mais venant de McGonagall, cela la touchait en plein coeur. Elle ne doutait pas de sa sincérité à son époque.

« Cette jeune fille pourrait très bien être une espionne de… Vous-savez-qui. »

« De Lord Voldemort, Minerva ? »

« Vous savez que je déteste quand vous prononcez ce nom… »

« Minerva, je ne crois pas que Miss Abott soit une de ses disciples. »

 _Moi, une espionne de…? Après tout ce que l'école a vécu ? Après les attaques et les batailles ?_

« Vous faites confiance aux gens trop facilement Albus, c'est bien là votre plus grand défaut et votre plus grande qualité. » Elle marqua une pause. « En ce qui me concerne, je préfère garder un oeil sur elle. Qui sait, de nos jours, de quoi les forces du mal sont capables pour nous atteindre. »

Amelia voulait ouvrir la porte et clamer haut et fort son innocence, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son histoire tenait à peine debout, elle ne pouvait les obliger à la croire.

« Ah ! Magnar Marock m'informe que Miss Abott est arrivée. Entrez entrez. »

« Bonjour Professeur. » Amelia jeta un coup d'oeil à McGonagall qui la salua d'un hochement de tête. « Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise dorée et contourna son bureau. Il marmonna « Bien bien bien » plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole. Amelia remarqua son anxiété, et se rappela de son visage crispé au repas.

« Je dois vous dire Miss Abott, que malgré mes nombreuses recherches et mes hiboux envoyés aux quatre coins du pays, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous. » Voilà, le verdict était tombé. Amelia allait rester là pour toujours. Quelques larmes embuèrent ses yeux émeraudes. « Pour l'instant. » Elle retint ses larmes et releva la tête à cette remarque.

« Il y a donc un espoir ? »

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir Miss Abott, même dans les moments les plus sombres… »

« Il suffit d'allumer la lumière. Oui je sais. » Continua Amelia laconiquement, sans grande conviction. Devant la surprise de Dumbledore, elle ajouta « Vous l'avez déjà dit… Enfin vous le direz. »

« Vous devriez y aller Mademoiselle Abott. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, votre cours de botanique commence après »

McGonagall l'accompagna vers la sortie d'un geste de main, après avoir salué le directeur et lui avoir jeté un regard entendu. Amelia savait bien sa signification : elle l'avait à l'oeil. Si la jeune sorcière avait démontré ses capacités en sa matière, elle n'avait pas encore gagné sa confiance.

Même s'il elle affectionnait les cours de botanique, Amelia ne se sentait pas à son aise dans la serre. L'odeur de terre mouillée lui emplissait les narines, tandis que de longues gouttes salées de transpiration coulaient le long de sa fine nuque. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à la peur de se faire attaquer par les Tentaculas Vénéneuses plantées à quelques mètres d'elle, ou au simple fait qu'il faisait plus chaud dans la serre de Pomona Chourave que dans le désert d'Égypte. De toute manière, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement avec cette fichue température beaucoup trop élevée.

Comme tous les élèves présents autour d'elle, Amelia avait retiré sa cape dès les premières minutes de cours puis desserré sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Les Gryffondors partageaient ces deux longues heures avec les Poufsouffles, qui eux aussi cuisaient littéralement, assommés par cette chaleur devenue insupportable. Même Lily, qui habituellement restait concentrée en toute situation, tentait désespérément de produire de l'air frais en agitant son manuel de haut en bas devant son visage rouge.

Mary avait dû être accompagnée à l'infirmerie par Mike Riwell, un élève de Poufsouffle, connu pour ses siestes interminables dans les endroits les plus improbables et ses longs bâillements résonnant dans les couloirs - matin, midi, et soir -.

James Potter était quant à lui assis à terre, la tête entre ses larges mains. Il avait perdu, ou plus précisément coupé lui-même, le fil des explications de l'enseignante lorsqu'elle avait débuté son récit contant les miracles médicaux qu'avaient effectués de nombreuses plantes provenant d'ici même, à Poudlard. Amelia avait directement pensé aux Mandragores, qui avaient permis aux élèves pétrifiés lors de la deuxième année de retrouver le contrôle de leur corps.

Le reste du groupe se débrouillait aussi comme il le pouvait pour supporter le peu de temps qu'il restait. Remus se forçait, lui, à suivre les paroles débitées à grande vitesse par Mme Chourave, notant tout ce qui lui semblait important. Sa plume glissait quelques fois de ses doigts moites, pour ne pas calmer ses nerfs déjà durement mises à l'épreuve. Peter Pettigrow marchait, faisant des allers retours derrière la masse d'élèves, sous le regard intrigué de ceux-ci. Il cherchait la fraîcheur, n'y tenant plus.

« Monsieur Black, ne touchez pas à ces graines ! » S'exclama soudain le professeur Chourave. Elle jeta du terreau sur Sirius qui reposa les graines de Tentaculas en riant.

Il subissait les méfaits de la chaleur comme tous, mais semblait s'amuser malgré tout. Il avait cependant retiré les boutons du haut de sa chemise blanche, laissant sa cravate rouge et or pendre. Cela lui conférait une insolence particulière et un charme désinvolte n'appartenant qu'à lui.

Sirius ne retourna pas près de son meilleur ami, lui préférant sans doute la compagnie de Myriam Haudebute, la jolie Poufsouffle à qui il lançait des coups d'œil indiscrets depuis le début du cours.

« A l'aide ! » Hurla la voix de Peter, sortant Amelia de l'observation de Myriam et Sirius qu'elle entreprenait.

« Monsieur Pettigrow, je vous avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas vous en approcher ! » Lui reprocha Chourave.

Peter était suspendu par les pieds, les chevilles retenues par une jeune Tentacula qui lui mordait en même temps les fesses. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la serre en verre alors que l'enseignante essayait avec tant bien que mal de le détacher. Lily alla l'aider en se retenant cependant d'éclater de rire quand elle aperçut malencontreusement le caleçon effiloché de Peter, la plante ayant déchiqueté le derrière de son pantalon maintenant en lambeaux. Les rires redoublèrent au moment où celui-ci tomba totalement déchiré, laissant à tous une vue imprenable sur le sous vêtement du garçon.

« C'est du Peter tout craché. » Murmura James jusqu'alors écroulé de rire avec Remus.

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius qui discutait de choses et d'autres, mais surtout de la beauté des yeux de son interlocutrice. Jamais il n'avait croisé un regard aussi profond que le sien d'après ses dires. Myriam rougit doucement à ce compliment sûrement mensonger, avant de gigoter de gauche à droite.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la serre, il fut vite suivi d'un silence pesant. Grâce aux mains vertes du professeur Chourave et aux quelques sortilèges qu'avait lancés Lily, la Tentacula avait relâché Peter, qui était retombé au sol aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était fait attraper les chevilles, par cette satanée plante qui semblait à présent encore plus féroce.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à user une nouvelle fois de ses tentacules et de ses dents acérées sur un autre élève, le professeure Chourave ordonna paniquée que l'assemblée sorte immédiatement. Les septièmes années lui obéirent tous autant qu'ils étaient, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir le vent frais sur leurs joues cramoisies.

« Enfin libres ! » S'écria Alice. « Ca va Peter ? » En se tournant vers lui, elle gloussa. Il faut dire que le garçon, accompagné de Remus, était dans un sale état.

« Je pense que je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie. On ne sait jamais… Les infections… »

« Tu ne l'accompagnerais pas Remus ? » Demanda Alice à l'intéressé. « Et puis comme ça tu pourras prendre des nouvelles de Mary. » Lily lui donna un coup de coude discret qui n'échappa pas à Amelia. « Enfin je dis ça, ce n'est qu'une idée ! Une suggestion, sans aucune arrière… » Deuxième coup de Lily. « AIE ! Mais ça ne va pas non ? »

Remus, au grand étonnement d'Amelia, ne semblait pas avoir saisi le sous-entendu. Et il était bien le seul.

« Bonne idée, je vous tiendrai au courant. Allons y Peter, James et Sirius nous rejoindrons plus tard. » Les deux sorciers partirent en direction du château, laissant le reste du groupe derrière eux.

« C'était plus simple que ce que je croyais. » Glissa Alice à Amelia.

« Tout le monde est au courant pour Mary ? »

« Tous sauf lui. » Répondit Lily. « Au fait Amelia, qu'est ce que Dumbledore te voulait ? »

« Oh rien de spécial. Juste savoir si je m'étais faite des amis, si je réussissais à m'intégrer. Ce genre de choses. »

Amelia avait à peine réfléchit avant de répondre. Mentir devenait de plus en plus simple, de plus en plus courant pour elle, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle ne voulait pas mentir constamment, surtout aux personnes à qui elle tenait.

 _Un jour… Non. Ils ne sauront jamais. Ils ne doivent pas savoir._

Marchant jusqu'au château, après avoir décidé de rejoindre Mary à l'infirmerie, les trois sorcières discutaient gaiement. Alice racontait comment ses parents l'avaient découvert perchée en haut d'un sapin, leur révélant ainsi sa nature de sorcière. « Je cherchais à attraper un papillon, et sans le vouloir j'ai commencé à le suivre en lévitant jusqu'en haut de l'arbre. Arriver là-haut a été un jeu d'enfant ! M'y déloger par contre a été beaucoup plus difficile. » Amelia repensa alors à sa première expérience magique. Sa mère l'avait enfermée à la cave, à cause d'une malencontreuse griffe sur un de ses portraits favoris. Effrayée par la noirceur de l'endroit et n'ayant aucune réponse à ses cris, Amelia avait finalement vu son corps scintillait et brillait si fort qu'il éclaira la pièce durant toute la durée de la punition.

Elles se mirent à longer un couloir pour parvenir aux escaliers, mais leur conversation et leur avancée furent stoppées par un groupe de quatre sorciers, se menaçant de leur baguette. Sirius, James, et deux Serpentards se dévisageaient haineusement. Amelia remarqua qu'un des Serpentard était celui qu'elle avait bousculé lors de son arrivée. Elle se tourna vers Lily, prête à la voir brandir son insigne de préfète-en-chef et les envoyer chez Dumbledore tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais Lily ne bougeait pas. Elle avait un regard empli de tristesse et de colère qu'Amelia n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

Présente tes excuses Black. Tu as sali ma cape. » Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs et au nez tordu, serrant sa baguette qui jetait des étincelles rouges.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Servilus, au vue de ton état général ça passe totalement inaperçu. »

« Servilus ? » Demanda Amelia, surprise que quelqu'un puisse détenir un nom aussi horrible.

« C'est le surnom qu'ils lui ont donné. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue. » Répondit Lily la gorge nouée.

Amelia en laissa presque tomber son livre de botanique. Severus Rogue ? Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions qui la haïssait et qu'elle détestait tant ? Le Professeur Rogue qui traumatiserait plus tard des centaines d'élèves ? Ce n'était pas possible. Amelia était bien tombée à l'époque la plus dangereuse qui soit. Elle regarda attentivement le Severus Rogue de 1976. Il avait déjà les cheveux noirs, plaqués sur son crâne par la saleté, le teint aussi pâle que la mort et cette posture courbé, presque cassée. Mais ce Rogue ci ne l'intimidait pas, il lui faisait davantage de la peine.

Le deuxième Serpentard, que Severus avait appelé McNair, ne quittait pas James des yeux. Il semblait excité par ce combat, ses mains tremblaient, et Amelia sut que s'il jetait un sort, celui-ci aurait pour principal but de blesser.

« Il faut intervenir… »

« Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler Amelia. » En voyant son visage fermé et son sourire habituel remplacé par une moue désemparée, Amelia comprit que Lily avait déjà vécu cette scène auparavant. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau son attention sur les quatre garçons, la situation semblait avoir empiré : ils s'étaient tous positionnés comme pour un duel de sorciers.

Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! » Sans hésiter, Amelia courut vers eux. « Rangez vos baguettes ! Ca ne va pas non ? Vous êtes dans l'enceinte de l'école bon sang. »

Malgré la surprise évidente qu'avait produit son intervention, aucun d'eux ne daigna lui obéir.

« Reste en dehors de ça. » Lui ordonna Sirius.

« Faites ce qu'elle vous dit les garçons. Rangez ça. » Amelia fut heureuse de voir Lily s'avancer elle aussi, son insigne reluisante épinglée sur sa chemise. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer aussi facilement un enfreint évident au règlement.

« Evans… » Commença James, avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre tous les deux en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Même toi Potter. »

Amelia ne savait pas si c'était la crainte d'une telle punition ou simplement l'intervention de Lily qui avait fonctionné, mais James et Sirius baissèrent leur baguette. Les Serpentards eux, ne bougèrent pas, visant toujours leurs adversaires.

« C'est ça Potter, écoute la Sang-De-Bourbe. » S'exclama McNair en ricanant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch : James tendit sa baguette vers lui, prêt à lui lancer le pire des sortilèges.

« Enfoiré ! Tu vas le payer ! » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il n'était plus le garçon charmant et facétieux de d'habitude. Au grand étonnement de tous, Lily se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa le bras, tentant de l'abaisser.

« James ! Arrête ! »

« Laisse-moi Lily ! »

« S'il te plait James, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Elle libéra son bras, puis pointa le badge de Préfet que James portait lui aussi. « Cet insigne par contre… » Lily capta le regard de James et lui sourit. « Essaie de le garder au moins une semaine. »

Amelia n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais cette scène lui parut irréaliste. Le simple fait qu'ils s'appelaient tous deux par leur prénom était déjà inconcevable. Lily s'en rendit sûrement compte, puisqu'elle se racla la gorge, gênée, avant de revenir auprès d'Amelia et d'Alice sous le regard troublé de James. Amelia se demanda alors si la rousse savait que ses joues étaient en feu.

« Viens Sirius, allons rejoindre Remus. »

Vexé d'être ignoré de la sorte, Severus Rogue ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque.

« Bon toutou. » Murmura-t-il, assez fort tout de même pour que le principal intéressé l'entende. Sirius rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner sur son opposant.

« Laisse tomber Servilus. Va jouer au petit chimiste et laisse les adultes entre eux. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Amelia vit la folie sur le visage de son futur professeur. Sa bouche se tordait dans un rictus effrayant, et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur féroce. Il pointa sa baguette vers Sirius avant de crier.

« Endol… »

PAF !

Amelia lui aplatit son livre de cours sur le crâne.

 _J'ai agressé un professeur. J'ai frappé Rogue, et pas par plaisir._

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans le couloir, puis Severus Rogue se tourna vers elle, grimaçant de colère. Amelia se protégea le visage avec son livre, craignant qu'il la frappe.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle abaissa doucement son manuel et qu'elle croisa le regard de son futur Professeur, la jeune fille dut réprimer un haut de cœur. Beaucoup plus intéressé par un détail perturbant, il fixait quant à lui l'insigne cousu sur sa chemise, incrédule, ses sourcils noirs et épais froncés. Un juron traversa l'esprit d'Amelia. Elle l'avait bousculé et appelé Professeur en tant que Serdaigle, à présent elle se manifestait auprès de Lily en parfaite Gryffondore. Mais le pire, l'épouvantable atrocité qui frappa Amelia de plein fouet fut qu'après son retour dans le présent, Rogue, son Professeur, allait la reconnaître. Il allait reconnaître le visage de cette fille bizarre qui l'avait frappé d'un coup de livre dans sa jeunesse.

A moins que cela ne soit déjà arrivé. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il lui enlevait des points à chaque cours, tout en la fusillant de son regard noir...

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Poussez-vous ! » La voix du professeure McGonagall retentit dans le couloir, tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers le petit groupe. Son regard courroucé alla de Rogue à Amelia, puis de Sirius à James. Elle jaugea la situation en quelques secondes puis prononça son verdict. « Monsieur Rogue, la prochaine fois que je vous croise baguette en main en dehors des heures de cours, ce sera quatre heures de retenue et 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Cela vaut aussi pour vous tous, j'entends bien. Maintenant rejoignez vite vos salles respectives. Dans le calme. »

Elle attendit que les deux Serpentards passent leur chemin pour partir elle aussi.

Alice soupira de soulagement. « On l'a échappé belle ! »

« Oui… » Amelia n'en était pas si sûre. Autour d'elle, l'air était devenue quasi irrespirable, et la récente présence sinistre de Severus Rogue semblait avoir rendu son secret encore plus pesant.

« Amelia Abott, ma sauveuse ! » Sirius souleva soudainement Amelia, dont le sac se renversa au sol. Il riait en la serrant dans ses bras bronzés. Puis il fit une chose qu'Amelia n'oublierait jamais : il l'embrassa.

Un baiser rapide, sans conséquence, sous l'excitation et la joie du moment. « Bien joué ! » Il la reposa et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Amelia, pétrifiée et sans voix, se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le professeur de potions** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Bibliothèque, Quidditch et Attaque. -_

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _Je posterai un chapitre par semaine / ou toutes les deux semaines selon disponibilités (et imagination)._

 _ **Merci pour les reviews et les favoris / follows, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire davantage ! Encore merci à vous, et à bientôt au prochain chapitre :)**_


	5. 5 Abigail Montgomery

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Abigail Montgomery**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'incident mêlant Amelia et Severus Rogue. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'Amelia avait la très nette impression d'être suivie. En effet, qu'importe l'heure, qu'importe l'endroit du château où elle se trouvait, Sirius Black était là, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter quelque peu. Elle avait beau l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, il revenait sans arrêt vers elle. Après en avoir discuté avec Lily, celle-ci lui confia que d'habitude, son petit manège ne durait que quelques jours. Amelia craignait que dans son cas, ces jours se transforment en semaines.

Mais elle avait trouvé un plan infaillible pour être seule en ce samedi matin. Elle prétexta un devoir en retard, laissa les filles dans la cour ensoleillée et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Autrement dit le seul endroit calme de Poudlard, et ce grâce à la surveillance constante de Madame Pince. Avec ses lunettes posées sur le bout du nez, ses sourcils froncés en permanence et ses grands yeux soupçonneux, les élèves la comparaient souvent à une chouette. Elle rappelait davantage à Amelia un vautour affamé.

Ici, la sorcière avait la certitude que Sirius Black ne la suivrait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais croisé en cet endroit, pas plus par ailleurs que le reste de son petit groupe.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit libre - et silencieux -, Amelia installa ses affaires à une table dans un des derniers rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle était sûre que Madame Pince viendrait voir ce qu'elle y faisait dans quelques minutes, son plumeau à la main et prête à frapper. Elle sourit doucement à cette pensée, puis se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle avait délaissé une belle balade le long du lac pour cette salle sombre et froide. Il lui fallait impérativement des informations sur l'institut des Sorcières de Salem. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur cette école, et était maintenant à court de réponses aux questions incessantes de ses camarades sur celle-ci. Il fallait qu'elle soit incollable sur le sujet, pour que personne ne puisse douter de son histoire. Imaginez si l'un d'eux entamait des recherches poussées avant elle, s'il parvenait à la piéger ?

Amelia soupira. Si seulement Dumbledore l'avait davantage conseillée… A leur dernier entretien, il lui avait exclusivement parlé des nouveaux bonbons sortis chez Honeydukes, et aussi du plumage « sublime » de son phoenix.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tourne ce sablier ? Fichue curiosité._

La Gryffondore se leva de sa chaise en bois, et entreprit sa recherche. Son regard passa d'un titre de livre à un autre, sans résultat. Cela dura quelques instants, puis un vieil ouvrage l'interpela : **Histoire des écoles et instituts magiques, de leur création à nos jours**.

« Parfait ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main pour le prendre, mais l'effleura seulement du bout des doigts. Le livre fut tiré en arrière, disparaissant ainsi dans la main d'un autre. Amelia regarda à travers l'espace vide laissé par l'ouvrage, dans le but de découvrir le fameux voleur. Mais ce n'était pas un voleur. C'était une Serpentard aux cheveux longs et lisses, qui lui arrivaient presque au bas du dos. Elle était d'une grâce naturelle et superbe, et déplaçait son corps élancé dans un mouvement parfait. Amelia avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Ce n'est que lorsque la fille se tourna pour remettre le livre à sa place qu'elle la reconnut.

Sa mère se tenait là, devant elle, de simples étagères les séparant. Leur regard se croisa le temps d'une seconde, courte et longue à la fois, puis l'espace vide fut de nouveau comblé.

 _Mère… Impossible…_

Elle devait avoir pris cet ouvrage au hasard, et pourtant… Amelia songea au destin. Elle n'y croyait pas habituellement, mais elle devait ici se rendre à l'évidence ; sa situation actuelle étant - très - loin d'être habituelle.

Amelia restait debout, sans voix, éclairée par la faible lueur des bougies. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle aussi belle, aussi parfaite ? Elle pensait que la voir à cette époque lui apprendrait quelque chose, peut-être la raison de son acharnement sur elle, mais elle s'était fourvoyée. Sa mère ne lui avait pas menti, elle devait sûrement être très populaire.

Soudain, Amelia entendit un bruit. Madame Pince faisait mine de dépoussiérer l'étagère à côté d'elle, tout en la jaugeant de son regard sombre. Amelia attrapa donc machinalement un livre en face d'elle, et reprit sa place. La bibliothécaire, après un dernier coup d'œil empli de soupçons, changea de rangée en furie en voyant au loin un élève arracher la page d'un ouvrage : « MONSTRE ! FOURBE ! REVENEZ ICI INSOLENT ! »

Amelia eut une vive pensée pour ce pauvre garçon, qui se retrouverait certainement en retenue jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité (si Pince ne le transformait pas en blatte avant).

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Abigail ? » Amelia tendit l'oreille. Une voix masculine s'adressait à sa jeune mère. Elle osa décaler sa chaise silencieusement pour se rapprocher davantage de la provenance de la discussion.

« Je ne cherche rien de particulier. J'aime juste feuilleter les vieux livres. » Répondit Abigail Montgomery, d'une voix douce, presque chaleureuse.

Amelia étouffa un rire nerveux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu sa mère parler de cette manière. A son véritable époque, les seules paroles qu'elle prononçait étaient sèches et pleines de venin. Un flash rouge traversa l'esprit d'Amelia, et la douleur revint. Un cri, une lumière aveuglante, sa mère tenant sa baguette, le visage défiguré par la haine et le dégout, et puis soudain, plus rien. Le noir, l'obscurité. Elle était seule dans le noir. Elle l'avait toujours été.

 _Non._ Pensa-t-elle. _Il faut oublier._

« La place est prise ? »

Elle releva les yeux doucement vers le propriétaire de la voix.

« Sirius… » Amelia éloigna les pensées néfastes qui l'habitaient et lui sourit. « Je n'attends personne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il n'était en effet pas commun de l'apercevoir à la bibliothèque. Amelia aperçut certaines filles le dévorer du regard un peu plus loin. Elle les imagina glousser comme Myriam Hautebute et un sentiment étrange lui compressa la poitrine.

« McGonagall est à ma poursuite. » Sirius s'assit à côté d'Amelia et balança son sac sur la table dans un vacarme épouvantable, suivi peu après de son écho. Il sembla n'y prêter aucune attention et continua son histoire. « Une histoire de chaudron ensorcelé… »

« Et donc tu es venu te réfugier ici. »

« C'est ça. » Il sourit de ses dents blanches puis replaça ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste désinvolte. « Elle ne pensera jamais à venir me chercher ici. »

 _Tout comme moi._

« Tu es le genre de type à être brillant sans le vouloir. »

Amelia ne savait pas s'il l'avait pris comme une remarque sans intérêt, une insulte ou un compliment, car il se contentait de la fixer en souriant.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gênée.

Sirius pointa le livre qu'elle avait emprunté du doigt.

« _Elever des gnomes dans son jardin_ ? » Amelia baissa enfin les yeux vers l'objet, et se maudit intérieurement. « Intéressant. » Il avait fallu qu'elle pioche celui-là, sur les milliers d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

« Je… C'est pour un devoir de… »

« Botanique ? »

Il souriait toujours, et Amelia se demanda s'il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

« Tu sais pertinemment que non. » Elle se leva et déposa le livre à sa place d'origine. « Je l'ai pris au hasard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Cette interrogation simple déstabilisa Amelia.

Pour une raison obscure, il lui était particulièrement aisé de se confier à lui. Elle s'en était rendue compte quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'ils discutèrent entre deux cours. Sirius Black était le genre de personne que l'on détestait aux premiers échanges, mais qu'on apprenait à apprécier par la suite. Il n'avait jamais eu un geste ou un mot déplacé envers Amelia, et celle-ci comprenait maintenant pourquoi autant de filles désiraient le connaître - et plus encore pour la majorité d'entre elles. Néanmoins, une petite voix résonnait toujours dans l'esprit brumeux d'Amelia, et ce depuis leur rencontre initiale : « c'est un meurtrier » lui susurrait-elle, « méfie toi ». Evidemment, elle se méfiait. Même auprès des autres, même auprès de Lily, elle n'était jamais vraiment elle-même.

Alors pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Pourquoi auprès de lui tout paraissait plus simple ?

« Je ne sais pas… »

Amelia attrapa d'une main tremblante _Histoire des écoles et instituts_ , prête à voir de nouveau sa mère. Mais celle-ci était assise à présent, accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Même de dos, Amelia la devinait rire, au vue de ses épaules qui se secouaient légèrement. Elle tenta de se remémorer une seule fois où sa mère avait ri devant elle, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » S'interrogea la sorcière. Son voyage dans le temps n'avait pour l'instant aucun sens.

La voix de Sirius coupa soudain le fil de ses pensées. « Je me le demande aussi… Une Abott à Gryffondor, c'est presque aussi rare qu'un Black ! » Son rire résonna dans salle, et quelques « Chut ! » se firent entendre. « Moi qui pensais être un cas désespéré… » Ajouta-t-il.

Amelia se retourna vers lui, silencieuse, trop occupée à ordonner ses pensées pour trouver une réplique intelligente. Elle sentit son regard gris la détaillait de haut en bas, puis se posait plus longuement sur son visage. Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche, alors il continua.

« Comment c'est l'Amérique ? »

Elle hoqueta de surprise à cette question. Ce revirement de sujet ne lui plaisait pas. Elle pouvait répondre vaguement aux interrogations concernant ses états d'esprit, mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi concret.

« Euh… Grand, et… » Amelia n'y était jamais allée. Elle n'avait quitté le Royaume Uni qu'une seule fois, pour assister à une réunion de famille se déroulant chez une cousine de sa mère. Celle-ci, aussi aimable et chaleureuse qu'un Détraqueur habitait en Allemagne. Amelia et ses parents s'étaient servis d'un Portoloin, une première pour la jeune fille qui avait bien cru voir sa dernière heure arriver. Heureusement, et pour la plus grande gêne de sa mère, le voyage l'avait simplement rendue malade.

« Tu peux être libre là-bas. » Oui… C'était bien ça, la chose qu'Amelia désirait le plus.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux sorciers. Sirius ne la regardait plus, son sourire s'était également effacé. Pour la première fois, il paraissait sérieux.

« J'ai souvent pensé à partir tu sais. » Il jouait avec un bâtonnet blanc, rempli par ce qui semblait être de l'herbe. Amelia avait déjà vu quelques élèves de son époque aspirer dedans et faire sortir ensuite de la fumée par leur bouche ou leur nez. Cela ne lui semblait pas très sain. « Partir loin et tout quitter, l'école, le pays, ma… Ma famille. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? » Elle aussi y avait songé, mais était restée par lâcheté.

« Je me dois d'être là pour mes amis. Après tout, ce sont les seuls qui ne m'ont jamais abandonné. » Il déposa le bâtonnet entre ses lèvres et son sourire d'enfant facétieux revint. « Et puis, je ne peux pas faire ça à la gente féminine. »

« Ce serait une perte immense, oui. »

« Ce serait cruel de ma part… »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, et Amelia, se sentant à l'aise, pensa un court instant à lui demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassé la dernière fois. Mais en voyant son air hautain habituel s'installer de nouveau sur son visage hâlé, elle changea vite d'avis.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ? »

« Comment ? »

« Aussi suffisant. » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Es-tu toujours aussi mystérieuse ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. S'il savait ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle entendit un crissement, comme celui d'une chaise rayant un parquet, puis des pas. Elle vit alors sa mère passer, dans toute sa splendeur, faisant claquer les talons de ses sandales vernies sur le sol en bois. Une fille se tenait à sa gauche, les cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon, et la démarche aussi frêle et incertaine qu'un jeune enfant. Même d'une distance éloignée, son visage rappelait celui d'une poupée, pâle et sans défaut. A sa droite marchait le garçon avec lequel elle discuté auparavant. Il était grand et élancé, et même si sa voix avait paru amicale à Amelia, son air ne l'était en aucun cas. Il lui paraissait mesquin, avec ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites et son rictus permanent.

Amelia enfouit difficilement la pulsion qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait aperçu sa mère. Elle voulait se lever, courir vers elle et… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. La prendre dans ses bras tant qu'elle n'était pas encore le monstre du présent ? La remettre à sa place ? Mais Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, un risque, quelque chose d'affreux pouvait arriver si elle croisait ou parlait à sa mère. Elle devait apprendre à la connaître avant tout.

Après une courte hésitation, elle osa poser la question à Sirius.

« Est ce que tu connais Abigail Montgomery ? » Il parut surpris.

« Je ne lui ai jamais parlé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… Comme ça. »

Il sourit, et ses yeux se plissèrent, amusé. « Encore un mystère. » Il soupira longuement et s'amusa à sa balancer sur sa chaise d'avant en arrière. « Je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui mademoiselle Abott. Alors je vais faire fi de vos petits secrets pour cette fois. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. « Abigail… Elle a l'aristocratie dans le sang. Un peu comme nous. A quelques détails près. D'après les bruits de couloir, sa mère désire la marier à un bon parti, et toujours d'après ces bruits, ce serait parce que la vieille a dépensé toute la fortune familiale dans des bijoux, et breloques sans intérêt. »

« Tu sembles être au courant de beaucoup de choses. »

« Disons qu'en côtoyant différentes personnes, plus ou moins bavardes, on récolte des informations. »

Amelia était persuadée que ces « personnes » servaient à qualifier les filles qui avaient partagé un bout de chemin avec lui - le temps d'un jour ou le temps d'une nuit.

« Elle traîne souvent avec Eveline Adam et… Rodulphus Lestrange. Un fanatique… Ils font la paire avec Bellatrix… Tous les deux… Bons pour Azkaban… » Grommela Sirius, maintenant renfrogné, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

 _Pour Azkaban ? Quelle ironie…_ Songea Amelia.

« Et Abigail ? Une fanatique elle aussi ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais ce ne serait pas étonnant ! Après tout, c'est une Serpentard. »

Amelia passa la grande partie de sa matinée avec Sirius à la bibliothèque, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse sortir de l'endroit par Madame Pince, qui n'avait pas apprécié ses nombreux graffitis sur la table en chêne. L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, et Amelia, accompagnée de Lily et Alice, se dirigeait à présent vers le terrain de Quidditch, où Gryffondor jouait le premier match de l'année contre Poufsouffle. Les élèves des deux maisons étaient surexcités, et une ambiance de joie et d'insouciance planait dans l'air.

« Quelle chance ! » S'écria Alice. « Pas un nuage à l'horizon ! »

Amelia leva les yeux au ciel. Effectivement, un bleu azur remplissait celui-ci, et seuls quelques oiseaux osaient briser cette harmonie céleste.

Les trois sorcières se pressèrent pour accéder aux tribunes rouge et or. Elles jouèrent des coudes et de sourires pour se frayer un chemin au premier rang, malgré le monde déjà présent sur place. Il n'était pas question pour elles de rater une seconde du premier match de Mary cette année. De plus, Amelia attendait avec impatience de voir cette fille si timide et adorable frapper le cognard sur le terrain. Aveuglées par le soleil, elles ne surent que les équipes était entrées sur la pelouse qu'à l'annonce de la commentatrice du match. Celle-ci avait un débit de paroles impressionnant, et faisait de grands gestes de mains, de haut en bas, puis de gauche à droite, balançant ainsi dans tous les sens sa queue de cheval multicolores.

« Sans plus attendre le match commence ! Potter sur son balai s'élance avec le Souaffle… Passe à Riots… Bel arrêt de Brown ! Magnifique figure de Bennet qui file droit vers le gardien de Gryffondor… »

Le match, bien qu'amical, était intense, et Amelia se sentait emprise d'une fougue qu'on ne pouvait éprouver que lors d'un match de Quidditch. Les joueurs filaient à une vitesse folle, rasant les tribunes de leur balai.

« Allez Mary ! » Hurla Lily avant d'émettre un sifflement strident.

Amelia chercha la sorcière du regard. Elle la repéra devant la tribune jaune de Poufsouffle. Amelia crut alors s'être trompée, car la personne qu'elle regardait en cet instant était bien différente de la Mary qu'elle connaissait. Frappant grâce à sa batte le cognard avec une violence inouïe vers les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, elle paraissait forte et sans pitié. Un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle évita de justesse une de ses attaques, puis dans une souplesse incroyable il parvint également à échapper à un second assaut du cognard, renvoyé par Sirius. Le pauvre garçon paraissait terrifié par ces deux batteurs qui semblaient déterminés à le faire tomber.

« Et James Potter marque encore ! On ne l'arrête plus ! Gryffondor mène le match ! »

« Vas-y James ! » Amelia et Lily se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Elles aperçurent alors Peter et Remus, arborant fièrement sur leur visage les couleurs de leur maison. Ils étaient si joyeux et concentrés qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'elles les observaient.

Le match continua sans incident notable - si l'on oublie Henry Jones, le poursuiveur fétiche des jaunes, dont le balai s'est fait faucher par un cognard 'perdu'. Tandis qu'Amelia, prise dans l'ambiance, encourageait vivement sa nouvelle équipe, elle se rappela d'un certain match auquel elle avait assisté : Gryffondor contre Serpentard lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait d'Harry Potter, qui avait attrapé le vif d'or en l'avalant, chose totalement inédite dans l'histoire de l'école. En voyant passer James à toute vitesse devant la tribune, elle se dit qu'il aurait été fier de son fils…

Soudain, quelque chose sur le terrain attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

Un individu encapuchonné dans une cape noire se dirigeait vers la sortie avec rapidité, le bras droit levé, cachant son visage. C'était sûrement un élève… Mais pourquoi partir ainsi en plein match ?

Malheureusement, Amelia n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions sur son identité ou sur son comportement étrange. En effet, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, une balle marron se dirigeait vers son visage, beaucoup trop vite pour songer à l'éviter. Elle ferma les yeux dans un réflexe qu'elle jugea stupide, attendant le choc et prête à subir la douleur. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle n'entendit qu'un bruit de choc suivi d'applaudissements. Elle ouvra doucement un œil, puis l'autre…

Sirius Black se tenait devant elle, tenant sa batte à deux mains. Amelia remarqua la sueur coulait le long de ses temps, et la rougeur de ses doigts. Ses cheveux noirs auparavant attachés avec soin avaient été défaits par le vent. Il fixa le lanceur du cognard avec rage, puis attrapa le manche de son balai d'une main et rejoignit le match sans s'attarder.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Lily à Amelia, encore figée sur place, tremblante.

« Oui, plus de peur que de mal ! »

« Heureusement… Tu aurais dû voir Sirius foncer pour dévier la balle ! »

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire merci…_

Quelques minutes après, le match était fini. Steve Linson, attrapeur des Gryffondors et incroyable vantard, tenait le vif d'or entre ses doigts. Sirius et James entreprirent quelques figures acrobatiques et dangereuses sur leur balai pour fêter l'évènement, mais furent ramenés au sol par une jeune Madame Bibine exaspérée.

Dans les couloirs de l'école résonnaient les chants et les rires des Gryffondors, fêtant leur première victoire de l'année. Le ciel s'était obscurcit, les nuages étaient apparus, mais rien ne pouvait gâcher leur bonne humeur. Tous se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, d'où provenaient une délicieuse odeur de nourriture et une mélodie entrainante. Lorsqu'Amelia entra dans la salle derrière Lily et Alice, un spectacle d'une autre époque s'offrait à elle. Et les vingt ans qui la séparait de cette période lui revinrent de plein fouet en mémoire.

Un tourne-disque en bois verni installé sur une table basse diffusait de la musique moldue - Amelia put lire l'inscription 'Beatles' sur le carton posé à côté de la machine - tandis que chacun se trémoussait entre deux fauteuils, la plupart des élèves fumant ce bâtonnet blanc, qui dégageait une odeur si forte. Des plats et des boissons en tout genre, sûrement dérobés aux cuisines, étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Sur le canapé mauve devant la cheminée allumée, Sirius, habillé d'un jean troué et d'un t-shirt blanc, jouait de la guitare sous le regard amoureux de cinq filles.

« Un vrai séducteur… » Murmura Amelia, à qui Remus venait d'amener une bière au beurre. Elle prit le verre en le remerciant.

« Une vraie diva plutôt. »

« Remus Lupin ! » Sirius l'avait entendu. « Et si tu venais ici nous faire partager tes talents de chanteur ? » Lança-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres, avant de glisser à sa voisine de droite. « Il a la voix d'un ange… »

Remus se contenta de l'ignorer royalement avant de rejoindre Mary, seule dans un coin de la pièce, en train de grignoter une part de tarte au citron. Quand elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, son visage devint pourpre, et Amelia n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Très beau match Mary. » Dit Remus, sans se rendre compte de l'effet que ces simples mots produisaient sur la sorcière. Mary remonta maladroitement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez retroussé.

« Tu… Tu m'as regardé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Evidemment ! Comment rater la Furie écarlate ? » Il rit doucement, tandis que le visage de Mary se décomposa à l'entente du surnom qu'elle détestait tant. Il s'était répandu après son premier match telle une trainée de poudre, et Lily était absolument persuadée que Sirius et James en étaient à l'origine.

 _Pauvre Mary…_

S'avançant vers la fenêtre, Amelia passa à côté de Lily et James, en train de partager une conversation à sens unique : « Alors ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Impressionnant, pas vrai ? ». Amelia savait que Lily refusait de répondre par principe. Car durant le match, la jolie rousse avait mis ses cordes vocales à dure épreuve de par ses encouragements. Amelia se demandait ainsi depuis quelques jours quand Lily allait enfin accepter ses sentiments à l'égard de James. Elle l'aimait et cela sautait aux yeux. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'avouer aux autres, et aussi à elle-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter entra avec fracas dans la salle, une montagne de biscuits, de beignets et de friandises entre les bras. Deux élèves se précipitèrent pour l'aider, puis après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec James, il rejoint les dortoirs des garçons, tenant dans la main gauche un objet ressemblant fortement à une cape. Plongée dans son observation, Amelia se cogna la jambe contre une des tables, et renversa malencontreusement la moitié de son verre sur le portrait de Ludwig Vermène. Celui-ci la qualifia de quelques noms (entre autres, « sale imbécile empotée »), et refusa catégoriquement ses excuses, prétextant que sa robe était dorénavant irrécupérable. La sorcière fut bien soulagée de le voir partir. C'était la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'un tableau criait sur elle, et Amelia n'était pas pressée de retenter l'expérience.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son verre à moitié vide dans la main, et profita de la légère brise qu'offrait la soirée. Ses cheveux blonds se soulevaient par mèches et retombaient avec lenteur, lui caressant doucement le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. La musique, les bruits de pas, les conversations, l'odeur de fumée emplissant la pièce…

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver la réponse à cette question. Toutes les énigmes qu'elle avait déchiffrées, tous les livres qu'elle avait lus… Tout ceci ne lui servait à rien. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de « laisser faire le temps ». Mais combien de temps encore ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ? Une vie ? Amelia soupira. Elle se sentait bien ici : pas de famille, pas de crise d'angoisse, pas de guerre… Toutefois, ce n'était pas son époque et le risque de faire une erreur était trop important. Elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à respirer un bol d'air frais, ses narines furent remplies d'une odeur de fumée, la faisant tousser malgré elle. La guitare s'était arrêtée, les filles ne gloussaient plus, Amelia savait que Sirius se tenait devant elle avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

« Cigarette ? » Lui proposa-t-il en tendant vers elle l'objet en question : le bâtonnet blanc portait maintenant un nom.

« Non merci… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Il déposa sa cigarette sur le bord de ses lèvres, où elle tint seule comme par enchantement. « Je trouve que ça me donne un style. »

 _Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à tes admiratrices ?_

« Je pense surtout que cette chose va te rendre malade. » Elle lui retira de la bouche dans un geste brusque. « Le feu c'est bon pour les dragons. »

« Tu as peut être raison… » Il reprit sa cigarette, la regarda comme pour lui dire adieu, et après un moment d'hésitation, la jeta par la fenêtre. « Au fait… Comment as-tu trouvé le match ? »

Amelia réfléchit un instant avant de répondre « Dangereux. » ce qui eut le mérite d'amuser son interlocuteur. Les élèves présents se tournèrent vers eux, interpellés par ce rire si singulier. Il était vrai qu'en l'écoutant rire de manière si libérée, si insouciante, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il assassinerait de sang-froid un homme quelques années plus tard.

D'ailleurs, dans l'esprit d'Amelia commençait à naitre un doute. Il lui semblait improbable que ce garçon se tenant devant elle, charmeur et insolent, puisse tuer. Il lui semblait également inconcevable que James et Lily puisse mourir… Et que Remus Lupin devienne ce professeur si triste, aux traits fatigués. Tout lui paraissait irréel : elle doutait de tout, et n'était sûre de rien.

« Ça va ? » Amelia sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son bras, lui arrachant un frisson, entre peur et plaisir.

« Oui… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Elle détourna son regard du ciel pour croiser le sien. Dans des circonstances différentes…

« C'est pourtant simple… » Il lui sourit et caressa lentement son bras. Amelia comprit alors que ses paroles avaient été mal interprétées.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de clarifier les choses, mais soudain, un cri d'effroi stoppa la petite fête. Il venait de l'extérieur, mais avait été si puissant et si inquiétant qu'Amelia en eut la chair de poule. Alors tout le monde s'engouffra en dehors de la salle commune dans un chaos ordonné, apeuré mais aussi excité par ce qui allait être découvert. Tout alla très vite, mais Amelia parvint avec difficulté à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Remus, elle vit, gisant au sol, le corps d'une élève de Gryffondor.

Du sang coulait de deux blessures sur le côté de son cou, ressemblant à des marques de morsure. Lily, qui était en tête de file, se pencha sur la jeune fille.

« Elle respire, il faut l'emmener en urgence à l'infirmerie ! »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle s'est faite mordre par quelque chose. » Répondit Remus.

Lily examina la plaie et ajouta : « Ou par quelqu'un. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, personne n'osant dire ce à quoi il pensait. Ce fut Remus qui, le premier, eut le courage de parler.

« Un vampire. » Conclut-il, et l'atmosphère devint oppressant.

« James, en tant que préfets, c'est à nous de la conduire à madame Pomfresh. » Sur les instructions de Lily, James l'aida à soulever la sorcière. « Remus, vois si les portraits ont aperçu son agresseur. Alice, va prévenir Dumbledore. Et les autres, retournez à vos dortoirs ! »

Malgré l'inquiétude générale, ils obéirent à Lily sans poser plus de questions. Amelia entendit les tableaux affirmer à Remus qu'ils n'avaient rien vu à cette heure sombre, et que c'était ce cri strident qui les avait réveillés en sursaut.

Sans savoir pour quelle raison, le souvenir de l'homme encapuchonné sur le terrain de Quidditch revint à la mémoire d'Amelia. Elle se souvenait qu'il se cachait le visage… Peut-être à cause du soleil ?

Montant les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles, elle se convainquit que son imagination féconde était la source de ses soupçons. Car si son pressentiment s'avérait vrai, cela voulait dire que l'agresseur était parmi eux – parmi les élèves.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Abigail Montgomery** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Soins aux créatures magiques, Severus Rogue et Divination -_

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _Je posterai un chapitre environ toutes les deux semaines selon disponibilités (et imagination)._

 _ **Merci pour les reviews et les favoris / follows, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire davantage ! Encore merci à vous, et à bientôt au prochain chapitre :)**_

 ** _Je m'excuse par ailleurs du retard de ce chapitre. Mais ayant repris les cours, il m'était davantage compliqué d'écrire. J'essaierai de tenir la cadence malgré tout à partir de maintenant !_**


	6. 6 La vision

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **Un petit mot (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu dans le chapitre précédent) pour vous dire que j'ai repris les cours ce mois-ci.**

 **Les chapitres auront donc du retard, car sachez que je poste l'histoire au fur et à mesure de son écriture, elle n'est pas du tout préparée en avance.** **Ainsi il est difficile de concilier ce qu'on me demande de produire/apprendre à la fac et l'écriture.** **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai de poster la suite et je terminerai cette fanfiction. Je privilégierai simplement toujours la qualité à la rapidité.** **D'ailleurs, je ne sais si vous avez remarqué, mais les chapitres (5 et celui-ci) sont plus longs... (pour compenser)**

 **Merci à vous et merci de votre compréhension !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : La vision.**

Le lendemain de l'attaque, les rumeurs allaient bon train à Poudlard. La nouvelle s'était répandue aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu, et tous les élèves n'avaient que le mot « vampire » à la bouche. Miranda Walker, agressée par un être inconnu durant la soirée, était encore à l'infirmerie, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Lors du petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore avait fait un bref rapport concernant l'agression,mais n'avait pas insisté sur les détails. En effet, si la présence de marques de morsures avait été 'omise' par le directeur, les élèves ayant vu le corps de la jeune fille la veille avaient rapidement divulgué l'information. Ainsi, dans chaque couloir emprunté, Amelia entendait des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Tout le monde semblait soudainement être un bon ami de Miranda, ou détenir des informations (jusque là secrètes) sur une créature nocturne errant dans le château, en quête de chair fraiche.

« Balivernes. Ils essaient tous de se rendre intéressants. » Soupira Lily, excédée par ces comportements. « Vous vous croyez malins ? » Lança-t-elle à deux élèves, qui se dessinaient deux points dans le cou à l'encre rouge. « Mais je rêve ! »

« Miranda est toujours alitée, et cette histoire semble déjà tourner à la plaisanterie. » Ajouta Alice.

« Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas davantage réagi. »

Lily, Alice et Mary se tournèrent vers Amelia, interrogatrices.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Normalement des mesures de sécurité auraient du être prises… Et puis, ses explications concernant l'incident étaient assez floues. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Amelia haussa les épaules, elle-même incertaine de ses suggestions.

« Il veut peut être protéger quelqu'un… » Ajouta Lily, tout en serrant son livre de Soins aux créatures magiques contre sa poitrine. Ses pensées semblaient tenter de se remettre en ordre, dans le but de résoudre ce mystère. Car si aucune ne l'avouait, les quatre sorcières ressentaient une certaine excitation face à un tel évènement. Bien sûr, Amelia avait connu des situations telles que celle-ci, mais n'avait jamais enquêté dessus : les pétrifications, les détraqueurs, Sirius Black, la coupe de Feu et l'affreuse Ombrage. Par Merlin, jamais elle n'avait autant haï un professeur de son existence. Après cette année de pure horreur, la simple vue de la couleur rose lui donnait des hauts de coeur.

Que diriez vous d'un petit passage à l'infirmerie après le cours ? » Elles sourirent à la suggestion d'Alice, mais Amelia se rappela de ses deux devoirs en retard. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, son coeur n'avait pas été aux études.

« Désolée les filles, je vais devoir travailler à la bibliothèque ce midi… Mais je compte sur vous pour me raconter ! »

« Pas de soucis ! » S'exclama Lily, tandis que le petit groupe arrivait à la clairière où leur professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques les attendait.

Silvanus Brûlopot était certainement l'enseignant le plus excentrique de Poudlard. Son énorme moustache grise descendait le long de ses joues pour s'arrêtait à ses épaules, lui donnait un léger air de pirate. Ses goûts vestimentaires faisaient également concurrence à ceux de Slughorn : un épais manteau en fourrure surplombait une salopette verte tachée et trouée de part et d'autre, contrastant fortement avec ses bottes en cuir, rouges et imposantes. Certains disaient qu'elles étaient faites en cuir de dragon. Mais Amelia en doutait, car le professeur Brûlopot aimait -beaucoup- trop ces créatures pour cela. Amelia l'avait eu en professeur, malgré ses nombreux membres en moins, en troisième et quatrième année, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par Rubeus Hagrid qui détenait la même fascination morbide pour les animaux dangereux.

« Approchez-vous ! Je vous ai apporté une merveille aujourd'hui ! »

« Je m'attends au pire. » Murmura Alice.

Mais heureusement pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentards, leur professeur n'avait pas encore osé leur amener un Magyar à pointes. Les élèves se rapprochèrent et formèrent un cercle autour de ce qui semblait être un petit arbre aux feuilles noires. Toutefois, lorsqu'Amélia observa davantage la plante, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne possédait pas de feuilles. En effet, une cinquantaine de chauves-souris naines remplissaient l'arbre, suspendues par leurs pieds aux griffes acérées.

« Des chauves-souris ? » S'interrogea un Serpentard avant d'exploser de rire.

Brûlopot sourit lentement sous sa moustache puis sortit une flûte en bois de son manteau. Il commença à jouer un air inconnu, et soudain les mammifères volants agitèrent leurs ailes et se mirent à fredonner. Leur chant était à la fois inquiétant et envoûtant. Elles se balançaient de gauche à droite, comme pour danser, et lorsque l'enseignant retira l'instrument de ses lèvres, elles se stoppèrent et reprirent leur position statique initiale.

« Ces chauves-souris chantantes nous proviennent d'Amérique du Sud. Elles se déplacent toujours en groupe, à la recherche d'un arbre tel que celui-ci. Puis lorsqu'elles l'ont trouvé, elles arrachent ses feuilles et s'accrochent à ses branches. » Il regarda l'arbre avant d'ajouter « Ne sont-elles pas adorables ? »

Amelia devait avouer que ces chauves-souris lui paraissaient mignonnes. Cela devait être dû à leur taille minuscule, et à leur fredonnement entrainant. Ce qui lui semblait étrange était justement le fait qu'elles semblaient totalement inoffensives. Le professeur Brûlopot n'avait pas pour habitude de leur présenter un animal s'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de vous retourner comme une chaussette.

Alors que Brûlopot continuait ses explications sur ces créatures, Amelia aperçut à sa grande surprise sa mère, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à ce cours auparavant, elle en était persuadée. Ce fut Lily, à côté d'elle, qui se questionna à voix haute sur la présence d'Abigail.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle n'a pas pris cette option… »

« Le cours qu'elle devait avoir a dû être annulé, si tu fais attention d'autres Serpentards et Gryffondors se sont ajoutés au groupe. »

Effectivement, des élèves ne partageant pas le cours de Soins habituellement s'étaient mélangés aux autres. Mais toute l'attention d'Amelia était portée sur sa mère, qui discutait avec Bellatrix Lestrange, sans porter une once d'attention aux paroles de Brûlopot. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Amelia crut rêver quand sa mère stoppa sa conversation, et tourna la tête vers elle. Leur regard se croisa une nouvelle fois, et Abigail coupa cet échange furtivement, comme un enfant qu'on surprend à faire une bêtise. Amelia se concentra alors sur ses notes quasi inexistantes, tout en sentant les yeux verts de la Serpentard se posaient de nouveau sur elle.

Pourquoi diable la fixait elle ?

Trop absorbée par la présence de sa mère, Amelia ne remarqua que trop tard Peter Pettigrow qui s'approchait naïvement des chauves-souris, encouragé par James et Sirius.

« Mauvaise idée. » Glissa-t-elle à Lily, qui grimaçait déjà.

« Très mauvaise idée. »

Peter avança sa main droite vers la plus petite des chauves-souris, qui somnolait paisiblement. A peine avait-il effleuré la créature que celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, déploya ses ailes, et de sa petite et adorable bouche jaillirent des dents et des crocs aiguisés, prêts à trancher. Elle lui fonça dessus à une vitesse effrayante et le poursuivit à travers la prairie en poussant des cris strident. Sirius et James pleuraient de rire, tandis que Remus parvenait difficilement à se retenir de glousser. Le professeur Brûlopot semblait quant à lui impassible face à cette situation, et demanda aux élèves de ne pas faire attention à Peter. Selon ses dires et certaines études, les chauves-souris chantantes « n'apprécieraient pas la viande humaine ». Amelia était sûre qu'il n'en était pas plus convaincu qu'elle.

Peter était sorti de son affrontement contre la chauve-souris démoniaque avec quelques blessures superficielles, rien qui ne le retienne à l'infirmerie trop longtemps. Contrairement à Miranda Walker, que Lily, Alice et Mary avaient visitée quelques heures auparavant. En plus de ses blessures, Peter s'était également vu affublé du surnom de 'Batman' par quelques élèves de parents moldus. Amelia, elle, venait juste de sortir de la bibliothèque - traînée de force par Madame Pince -, après avoir rattrapé son retard. Il ne lui restait qu'un paragraphe à ajouter à son parchemin sur la Grande Révolte des Gobelins en Grande Bretagne.

Elle se félicita d'avoir pris sa cape, l'obscurité et le froid envahissaient les couloirs, lui arrachant un frisson.

 _Il doit être tard…_

Elle soupira et s'avança dans la pénombre du château, tout en éclairant le chemin grâce à sa baguette. Elle avait beau aimer Poudlard plus que tout au monde, le château devenait un endroit tout à fait inquiétant la nuit tombée. Elle marcha à vive allure dans les corridors de pierre, et rêvait déjà de son lit. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de diner mais cela lui importait peu, au vu de ce qu'elle dévorait le reste de la journée, entre brioches dérobées au petit déjeuner et pain volé le midi.

CRAC.

Amelia se retourna en sursaut, pointant sa baguette vers l'origine du bruit. Mais personne n'était là. Elle restait quelques secondes sur ses gardes avant de reprendre sa position d'origine et de continuer sa route. Mais un second bruit retentit dans le couloir, un bruit de froissement, comme celui d'une cape. Elle s'arrêta encore une fois et se tourna brusquement : toujours personne. Amelia se demanda alors si la folie ne commençait pas à la ronger… Elle rit nerveusement, avant de se rappeler de Miranda Walker. Elle aussi avait dû se dire qu'elle était en sécurité dans le château. Elle avait peut être, comme Amelia, entendu un bruit suspect ? Amelia serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle n'allait pas se laisser agresser comme ça, elle allait se défendre jusqu'au bout. Elle reprit sa marche, tremblante et à l'affût du moindre son. Celui-ci se fit entendre quelques mètres plus loin. Cette fois, Amelia fit volte face sans hésitation et cria « Stupefix ! ».

« Protego ! »

Son sort s'écrasa contre un bouclier blanc, qui disparut lentement, laissant apparaitre derrière lui Severus Rogue. Amelia garda sa baguette pointée en sa direction. Elle déglutit difficilement : si c'était lui l'agresseur ? Si c'était lui le vampire ? Après tout, avec sa peau pâle et la noirceur de ses cheveux, il en avait parfaitement la physique.

« Je n'aime pas trop être suivie. » Lui dit-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Juste te poser quelques questions. » Répondit-il, avant de baisser sa baguette.

« Des questions ? »

« Oui… » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la baguette d'Amelia, non résolue à la ranger. « Je ne compte pas t'attaquer tu sais. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Amelia baissa son bras avec une lenteur précautionneuse.

« Merci. » Severus s'avança de quelques pas vers la sorcière, dont le coeur s'emballait dangereusement. Elle songea à lui demander de ne pas avancer davantage, mais il se stoppa de lui-même en face d'elle. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Qui je suis ? » Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

« Je t'ai vu Amelia, je t'ai vu le premier jour. J'ai vu ton uniforme différent du notre, j'ai vu le blason de Serdaigle sur ta poitrine et j'ai aussi vu ton air affolé lorsque tu courrais en ma direction. Et… 'Professeur' ? » Il lui attrapa le bras de ses longs doigts squelettiques. « Alors tu as peut-être convaincu tous ces imbéciles d'élèves qui t'entourent, mais pas moi ! » Il resserra son emprise, et Amelia retint un cri de douleur. « Qui es-tu Amelia Abott ? Je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant lâche-moi. » Articula Amelia, surprise par son propre calme.

« Sinon quoi ? » Il ricana, avant de lui demander « Tu vas appeler Black à ton secours ? ».

« Oh, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. » La sorcière se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup de bras violent. « Expelliarmus ! » Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la baguette de Rogue s'envola. Il s'apprêta à la rechercher quand Amelia lança « Obscuro ! », faisant apparaitre un bandeau noir sur les yeux de son ennemi.

Il trébucha et tenta de retirer l'objet, en vain. Amelia en profita pour courir, courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de lui, avant que le sortilège ne s'efface. Elle entendit Rogue jurait, puis des pas derrière elle, alors elle accéléra. Sa gorge était en feu, et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes. Elle grimpa les escaliers, sautant de marche en marche, en espérant qu'il ait abandonné sa poursuite. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle et continua de courir, même lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée à l'étage menant à la salle commune. Traversant le corridor, elle tourna la tête et osa jeter un coup d'oeil furtif : Rogue ne semblait pas l'avoir suivi jusque là. Amelia ralentit donc légèrement son allure, quelque peu soulagée.

Toutefois son bonheur fut de courte durée quand elle entendit au loin des bruits de pas. Rogue ? Le vampire ? Un professeur ? Malgré leur douleur, les jambes d'Amelia reprirent d'elles-mêmes leur cadence folle, guidées par la panique et l'effroi.

Mais cette fois, la course de la sorcière fut de courte durée. En effet après quelques mètres seulement, celle-ci fonça droit sur un obstacle invisible, la faisant trébucher en arrière. Elle tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, et ses cheveux défaits et emmêlés se mirent en travers de sa vue. Lorsqu'elle releva les mèches blondes placées devant ses yeux émeraudes, Amelia eut la surprise d'apercevoir Sirius.

Enfin, plus précisément la tête de Sirius qui flottait au dessus d'elle, séparée du reste de son corps.

Amelia se couvrit la bouche pour réprimer un cri d'horreur. Elle n'eut guère le temps de lui demander où étaient passés son torse et ses jambes, que la réponse s'offrait à elle. Le corps de Sirius réapparut devant elle, tandis qu'une épaisse cape tombait au sol.

 _Merci Merlin, il est entier._

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda Sirius, sûrement inquiet en remarquant son essoufflement bruyant et son visage rouge vif.

« Maintenant oui. » Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sac empli de friandises et de brioches que portait son interlocuteur. Si ce qu'il portait était une cape d'invisibilité, l'usage qu'il en faisait - en outre, voler dans les cuisines - n'était pas des plus reluisants.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il avait le regard fixé sur la baguette d'Amelia, toujours serrée dans sa main droite.

« Rien de grave. » Elle glissa l'objet dans la poche de sa jupe. « Un léger différend avec Rogue. » Elle releva les yeux vers Sirius, dont le visage était maintenant déformé par la colère.

« Cette ordure… Je vais le… »

Amelia sourit doucement face à sa réaction. Elle le coupa dans son flot d'insultes en le rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupée. » Les traits de Sirius s'adoucirent, et il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en riant.

« Tu comptes rester à terre toute la nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-il un rictus aux lèvres.

« Tu comptes m'aider à me relever ? »

Il s'apprêta à se redresser, mais les pas qu'Amelia avait entendus quelques minutes auparavant résonnèrent soudain dans le corridor. Sirius poussa un juron avant de prendre la cape grise gisant au sol. Il la plaça rapidement au dessus d'eux, celle-ci étant assez large pour couvrir trois personnes. Amelia ne savait pas s'ils étaient invisibles à présent, car elle pouvait très bien voir Sirius assis à côté d'elle, ainsi que chaque élément éclairé à la lueur des torches autour d'elle. Seul le contact doux et fluide de la cape sur son corps lui rappelait qu'ils étaient bien couverts.

Les pas se rapprochaient dans une lenteur insoutenable.

La respiration d'Amelia se cala sur celle de Sirius, seul moyen pour elle de rester calme. Elle sentait la chaleur de son bras collé au sien et pouvait presque entendre les battements de son coeur. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent accidentellement.

Le bruit des pas devenait de plus en plus fort.

Amelia observa le visage de Sirius, concentré, et se rendit compte de la beauté de ses yeux, gris et impénétrable. Il remarqua l'attention qu'elle lui portait, et ce regard énigmatique qui lui plaisait tant croisa le sien. Elle oublia alors sa mère, Rogue, son voyage et tout ce qui l'entourait. Put elle ressentit une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine lorsque les doigts de Sirius se mêlèrent aux siens. Elle vit son visage s'approcher dangereusement, et elle aussi se pencha vers lui, poussée par l'adrénaline encore présente dans ses veines.

Les pas était tout proche, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Rappelée à la raison par le danger de la situation, Amelia leva sa main gauche et posa délicatement ses doigts sur les lèvres de Sirius. Elle le sentit sourire sous son contact, puis il lui attrapa doucement la main. Il regarda au dessus d'eux, amenant Amelia à faire de même. McGonagall, affublée d'une robe de nuit et d'un bonnet ridicules, passa si près d'eux qu'Amelia retint son souffle, de peur qu'elle ne l'entende dans le silence pesant de la nuit. L'enseignante ne sembla pas remarquer leur présence, puisqu'elle continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée, ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement.

« On l'a échappé belle… » Susurra Amelia.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants sous la cape, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

« Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant. » Amelia tenta de se relever mais Sirius la retint. « Sirius ? »

« Je te préviens… La prochaine fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas… » Devant son air arrogant et assuré, une décharge parcourut le corps d'Amelia de la tête aux pieds. « Allons-y. » Sourire amusé aux lèvres, Sirius se redressa, soulevant par la même occasion une Amelia totalement désarçonnée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune chauffée par la cheminée, il brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Amelia le salua à son tour et songea que cette soirée avait été une des plus mouvementées et effrayantes de son existence.

Pour Amelia, la salle de divination de la tour Nord était de loin la pièce la plus étrange de Poudlard. Emplie de coussins et de draps, il y régnait une odeur permanente d'encens et de thé, agréable au départ, puis si enivrante que chaque élève, quand arrivait la fin du cours, était à deux doigts à tourner de l'oeil. Une cheminée qui restait allumée même en été diffusait une chaleur accablante, ne favorisant en aucun cas l'intérêt des élèves envers cette matière. Alice avait d'ailleurs refusé de joindre ce cours sous l'intime conviction que tout cela n'était « que des sornettes ». En effet, lors de sa troisième année, Irma Farell, leur professeure de divination, lui avait prédit un évènement extraordinaire, un quelque chose qui bousculerait tous ses projets à venir. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, car Alice tomba malade le lendemain et dut rester à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine entière, ratant par la même occasion de nombreux examens - qu'elle dut bien évidemment rattraper par la suite -.

Alors, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de thé, Amelia avait quelques aprioris et de nombreux doutes sur la légitimité de cette matière. A son époque la professeure Sibylle Trelawney donnait des cours peu passionnants pour les esprits « fermés » et « étriqués », comme elle l'avait si bien affirmé à Amelia, lorsque celle-ci lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans sa boule de cristal sa propre chute, après que ses pieds se soient pris dans un des tapis. Si Amelia relevait simplement l'ironie de la situation, Trelawney s'était vexée, et la jeune sorcière recevait à chaque cours des présages de mort, de plus en plus terribles au fur et à mesure des cours et des années : fauchée par une calèche, écrasée par un troll, étranglée par un Strangulot… Amelia, qui n'était pas la seule élève victime de ces prédictions morbides, avait appris à s'y faire et à en rire, prenant des paris sur sa prochaine mort supposée.

« Vous ! Dites moi ce que voyez dans la tasse. » Irma Farell, haute comme trois pommes, se baladait entre les tables, tout en questionnant les élèves sur leur vision. Malgré son âge avancée, l'enseignante débordait d'énergie. Ses cheveux blancs étaient disposés sur son large crâne en un énorme chignon négligé, retenu par un simple pique en bois. Elle portait toujours des robes multicolores beaucoup trop longues pour elle et, par dessus, un châle bleu aux motifs étoilés. Sa voix était grave et emplie de mystère, collant parfaitement avec l'ambiance de la salle.

Amelia plongea son regard dans sa tasse de thé.

« Je vois un soleil… Ou une tête de mort. »

L'enseignante lui prit la tasse des mains et contempla la disposition des feuilles.

« Non très chère… C'est une ancre. Ce qui signifie un voyage. Mais cette forme… Une boucle, c'est à dire le temps… » Elle se racla la gorge et parut déconcertée. « Etrange… Vraiment très étrange… »

Amelia récupéra délicatement la tasse, inquiète que Farell ne découvre toute la vérité grâce à ces cinq minuscules feuilles vertes. Son inspection continua, et chaque élève put donner son interprétation, souvent fausses. Mary avait cru apercevoir un gland, mais il s'avéra que les feuilles représentaient en réalité une tête de mort. Lily pensa voir un oiseau, qui était en fait un ange, signe de bonne fortune en amour. La rousse jeta un regard furtif à James Potter après cette révélation, qui se plaignait de son présage de trahison. Amelia se tourna vers Mary, installée à côté d'elle, et dont le visage s'était décomposé.

Ne te fais pas de soucis Mary, les présages divinatoires sont faux une fois sur deux. »

« Et si le mien est vrai ? »

« Alors nous serons là pour te protéger. » Répondit Lily. Toutefois, Mary n'avait pas l'air davantage rassurée.

Le cours se poursuivit dans la chaleur et l'encens, et chaque élève s'était à présent vu remettre une boule de cristal par la professeure Farell.

« Les cristaux permettent aux esprits les plus ouverts de contempler l'avenir… L'avenir d'un être cher, parfois le sien, et même celui d'un parfait inconnu… Ouvrez votre regard externe, et laissez vous envahir par l'énergie des cieux ! » S'exclama l'enseignante en esquissant de grands gestes de mains. On entendit quelques rires étouffés à travers la salle, mais cela n'empêcha pas chacun de se concentrer plus ou moins sérieusement sur la sphère en face de lui.

Amelia fixa avec lassitude le cristal transparent posé sur sa petite table en bois. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et aucune image n'apparaissait dans la boule, malgré sa tentative d'ouverture de son 'regard externe'.

Alors que l'envie d'abandonner commençait à s'emparer d'elle, la boule de cristal commença à s'emplir d'une brume épaisse, tournoyant en cercle avec lenteur. Amelia ne savait pourquoi, mais cette fumée semblait l'attirer. Elle se rapprocha donc de l'objet pour l'observer avec plus d'attention, comme hypnotisée. Les sons qui l'entouraient disparurent un à un, et la sorcière eut l'impression d'être contenue dans une bulle.

Soudain, Amelia se sentit aspirée, comme happée à l'intérieur même de la boule de cristal. De la fumée épaisse l'entourait, et des flashs de lumière blanche l'aveuglaient dès qu'elle tentait d'esquisser un mouvement. Alors, elle entendit des cris autour d'elle et des explosions. Devant elle se dressait une scène de bataille entre élèves et disciples masqués du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis des dizaines de cadavres se retrouvèrent à ses pieds, et elle crut reconnaitre son amie Lisa. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche mais stoppa son mouvement, ses bras et ses paumes étant recouverts de sang. Elle tomba à genoux mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Puis tout devint noir. Elle aperçut une silhouette avancer dans l'obscurité, celle de sa mère. Elle tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite, et sur son visage se reflétait tout le dégout qu'elle éprouvait pour sa propre fille. Elle contourna celle-ci d'un pas lourd pour se placer derrière elle. Amelia savait ce qui l'attendait, et les muscles de son dos se tendirent. Un jet de lumière rouge la frappa de plein fouet, et elle s'affaissa lentement, prête à rencontrer le sol.

« Amelia ! » La voix de Lily la ramena soudainement à elle. « Est ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle… » Lily posa sa main dans le dos d'Amelia, qui la repoussa violemment.

« Je… Je suis désolée. »

La Gryffondore attrapa ses affaires et courut vers la sortie, affolée.

Elle ignora les portraits qui lui demandaient de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, et parvint aux dortoirs quelques minutes après. Elle espéra qu'Alice n'était pas dans leur chambre à attendre, ce qui, après qu'elle soit entrée dans la pièce, n'était heureusement pas le cas. Amelia balança son sac et sa cape sur le parquet. Elle se plaça devant le miroir accroché près de la porte puis retira sa chemise. Elle la jeta également au sol avec empressement.

Elle regarda son reflet avec attention. Elle n'était plus l'enfant naïve d'autrefois, elle avait grandi. Toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait engendrées l'avaient rendue plus forte, plus mature. Même ses traits lui paraissaient plus durs qu'avant. Souvent, Amelia relativisait sa situation, songeant que des enfant vivaient bien pire qu'elle dans leur vie, dans leur famille, s'ils en avaient une. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais plainte à qui que ce soit. Elle se tourna et contempla son dos meurtri, contusionné par les cicatrices, vestiges d'anciennes plaies. Elle ne savait pas si la vision en était la cause, mais la douleur s'était réveillée, lui rappelant de nouveau le pire moment de sa vie. Son treizième anniversaire, l'arrivée de sa mère, le jet rouge, l'horrible sensation qu'elle avait ressentie, comme si des poignards lui lacéraient le dos, puis les pleurs, les cris hystériques de sa mère sous le regard défait et apeuré de son père.

Amelia sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya avec vitesse d'un revers de main.

 _Sois forte Amelia. Un jour tu seras libérée de cette famille…_

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune d'un pas tremblant et fit couler de l'eau tiède dans la baignoire en zinc. Après avoir retiré le reste de ses habits, elle plongea dans le liquide tempéré, et chaque parcelle de son corps se détendit. La douleur se calma doucement, son esprit aussi.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère lui avait infligé cela. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle la détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur elle. Alors pourquoi ? Un excès de folie peut être… Un excès qui lui avait valu d'être enfermée dans sa chambre durant cinq jours, d'où Amelia pouvait entendre ses cris. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé, à part Amelia, sa mère et son père - là aussi faible, lâche. Les domestiques avaient vu leur mémoire effacée par la suite, empêchant ainsi tous bruits de couloir.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Amelia s'enfonça davantage dans l'eau, tout en espérant que les réponses qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis tout ce temps se trouvaient peut être ici, en 1976.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La vision** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Le dîner._

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _ **Merci pour les reviews et les favoris / follows, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire davantage ! Encore merci à vous, et à bientôt au prochain chapitre :)**_


	7. 7 Le dîner

**Résumé :**

Amelia Abott n'avait qu'un souhait : que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. Coincée dans une salle de Poudlard, tournant un sablier enchanté, elle se retrouve projetée 20 ans en arrière. Des rencontres inattendues s'effectuent alors, des paroles et des regards s'échangent, changeant le cours de son existence à jamais...

 **Pairings :**

Sirius Black/OC ; Remus Lupin/OC ; James Potter/Lily Evans ; OC/OC.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Le diner**

 **Amelia était installée seule à la table des Gryffondors** , sourde au brouhaha incessant résonnant autour d'elle. Son sommeil avait été plus que perturbé par ses visions étranges de la veille. Elle avait revu toute la nuit le corps de Lisa Turpin à ses pieds, ses mains couvertes de sang et le visage empli de folie de sa mère. Alors, devant son bol de Cheerios, Amelia rêvait d'un monde où elle n'aurait jamais tourné ce maudit sablier. Lisa… Elle était son amie la plus chère et la seule personne connaissant ses petits secrets familiaux. Maintenant, en pensant à elle, elle ne se remémorait plus leurs bons souvenirs, mais son cadavre au milieu d'une bataille sanglante. Elle avala une cuillère de céréales en espérant que ces images qui la hantaient n'étaient pas des prémonitions. Amelia savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour à son époque, mais elle présumait que celui-ci n'avait et n'aurait pas l'audace d'attaquer le château. Car si cela devait arriver…

 _Non, ce serait trop horrible…_

Lorsqu'Amelia releva les yeux, elle aperçut ses trois camarades de dortoir avancer vers elle. Elle se douta alors qu'un interrogatoire l'attendait sur son comportement de la veille. Elle ne leur avait pas dit un mot depuis le cours de divination et s'était couchée sans avoir pris la peine de diner ou de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

« Salut. » Lily s'assit en face d'elle, suivie d'Alice et de Mary. « Ça va ? »

« Ça va. »

Au grand étonnement d'Amelia, les nombreuses questions qu'elle attendait n'arrivèrent pas. A la place, chacune adoptait son comportement habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lily tartinait son pain de beurre, Alice remplissait son assiette de choux et Mary sirotait doucement son jus de pomme.

« J'ai croisé James et les garçons dans le couloir. » Commença Lily. « Sirius m'a dit que Severus t'avait importunée récemment. »

La rousse offrait à Amelia une chance d'aborder un sujet totalement différent, chance qu'elle ne laissa pas filer.

« Je ne sais pas si _'importuner_ ' est le terme approprié. Je dirais plus qu'il m'a agressé. »

Le visage de Lily s'assombrit un instant, puis elle demanda « Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? ».

« Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. Dans la panique j'ai juste pensé à me défendre. » Répondit calmement Amelia, ce qui parut convaincre son interlocutrice.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, ce garçon a vraiment un problème… »

« Alice… Rappèle-toi, il n'était pas comme ça avant… »

Il faut que tu arrêtes de le défendre Lily. Il n'y a plus rien de bon en lui ! A traîner avec des détraqués il a fini par en devenir un. »

Alice avala son chou à la crème sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily et l'acquiescement discret de Mary. Amelia ne savait pas quel lien partageait Lily avec Severus Rogue, mais celle-ci semblait encore convaincue de l'humanité de ce dernier. Il était vrai que malgré la véhémence de certains de ses propos et son comportement agressif, Lily n'avait jamais critiqué ouvertement le sorcier. Quand on parlait des déviances de ce dernier, elle abordait simplement un sourire empli de nostalgie et de regrets. Amelia aurait aimé en savoir davantage sur son futur professeur de potions, et peut-être enfin comprendre comment une personne pouvait devenir à ce point sadique et haineuse. Mais pour le moment, toute son attention se portait sur sa mère. Elle était à présent persuadée que les réponses à ses nombreuses questions se trouvaient ici, en 1976. Pourquoi son enfance avait été si terrible, pourquoi sa propre mère la détestait… Le sablier l'avait envoyée pour une raison, et elle savait maintenant laquelle. Amelia était prête.

Le cours de potions du lundi matin avait, encore une fois, été un désastre. Amelia s'était trompée sur le dosage des poils de chartiers mais aussi sur celui de la corne de bicorne en poudre. Sa potion était devenue en quelques secondes verdâtre et nauséabonde, avant de durcir, solide comme un bloc de pierre. A la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn avait jugé le chaudron irrécupérable et l'avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

 _Courage Amelia… Ce n'est que le quatrième…_

Depuis quelque temps, Lily n'essayait plus de la rassurer sur ses capacités en potions, ayant compris qu'Amelia ne s'améliorerait jamais. Ainsi, en sortant de la salle de classe, elles se contentèrent de rire de cette nouvelle catastrophe, qui cette fois n'avait envoyé personne à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage, car une masse imposante stoppa leur marche et leur flot de paroles.

« Mademoiselle Abott, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un instant. » Le professeur Slughorn regardait Amelia en souriant à travers sa moustache épaisse, les yeux empli d'espoir. Amelia fit signe à Lily de continuer sans elle, et la rousse rejoint avec vitesse Mary et Alice.

Slughorn se racla alors la gorge bruyamment avant d'ajouter : « Mon premier dîner a lieu ce soir, et vous n'avez toujours pas donné votre réponse quand au Club. »

 _Le Club_ … Amelia avait oublié son existence même.

« Oui… » Murmura-t-elle, tout en réfléchissant à une façon de ne pas vexer son enseignant avec son refus. Finalement, elle décida simplement d'être honnête avec lui. « Je suis désolée Professeur, mais je vais devoir refuser. Pour votre Club et votre dîner. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire contraint et s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, mais Slughorn lui retint le bras d'une poigne étonnamment ferme. Son sourire habituel avait disparu, et il semblait déterminé a obtenir un « Oui » de la part de la sorcière.

« Je me vois obligée d'insister auprès de vous, votre présence me, enfin, nous comblerait de joie. » Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il lui tendit une enveloppe verte, contenant l'invitation.

« Monsieur je suis vraiment navrée, mais, au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas intéressée. » Répéta Amelia.

« Je vois. Quel dommage… » Dit-il en soupirant, et Amelia eut la nette impression qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Il continua en effet, d'une voix théâtrale. « Moi qui avais fini par convaincre Mademoiselle Montgomery de se joindre à nous. Pourtant, quelle réticence ! »

Amelia était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait dû déceler son désarroi à l'entente du nom de sa mère à leur première rencontre, et s'en servait maintenant contre elle. Et malgré le fait que la sorcière ne désirait pas lui accorder le plaisir d'avoir gagné, elle ne put se résoudre à refuser une telle chance d'en apprendre davantage sur la jeune Abigail Montgomery. Elle prit l'invitation des mains d'un Slughorn ravi et la rangea dans sa cape en soupirant.

« A ce soir, Professeur. »

« C'est un honneur de vous savoir parmi nous Mademoiselle Abott. »

 **Le soir même** , assise entre Lily et Dirk Cresswell, Amelia sirotait lentement le jus de fruits qui lui avait été offert par le professeur Slughorn. Elle s'amusait déjà depuis quelques minutes à faire tournoyer la paille bleue dans sa bouche et à créer des bulles dans son verre, ce qui dissuadait la plupart des convives de lui adresser la parole. Elle qui espérait en apprendre davantage sur sa mère se retrouvait séparée d'elle, quatre élèves se dressant entre les deux sorcières tel un mur immense. La table était décorée aux couleurs de l'automne, et les bols de soupe avaient été remplacés par de petites citrouilles creusées. De grandes bougies flottaient au dessus de la table dans un mouvement lent et régulier, presque hypnotique. Quant au professeur Slughorn, il avait sorti pour l'occasion sa chemise la plus criarde et son noeud papillon le plus imposant, égalant presque sa moustache. Il flattait chacun de ses invités avec une douceur mielleuse, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Malgré la présence amicale de Lily, Amelia ne se sentait pas à sa place. Slughorn lui posait énormément de questions sur ses parents, et à chaque mensonge, la crainte que son secret puisse être percé lui tiraillait l'estomac.

« Et comment vont vos cousins ? Vous devez sûrement être en contact avec Reginald Abott. » Lui demanda alors Slughorn entre deux bouchées de pain.

Reginald Abott… Son parrain dans le présent. Amelia s'était toujours demandé comment deux frères pouvaient être si différents. Elle considérait son père, Maverick Abott, comme un être sans grand intérêt, lâche. Dès qu'une dispute éclatait entre elle et sa mère, il courait se cacher dans son bureau. Amelia gardait encore en tête l'image de son sourire, à la fois désolé et soulagé. Ouf ! Sa femme passait sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Que ce soit un domestique ou sa fille n'était pas très important. En fait, Monsieur Abott n'agissait pas, ne donnait pas son avis, ne prenait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise décision, car il dépendait entièrement de sa femme. Pour cette raison, Amelia ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié, et avait encore du mal à le considérer comme son père. Son parrain, Reginald, était tout l'opposé de cet homme. Il détenait un charisme, une prestance imposante qui forçait au respect. Il n'avait pas peur de clamer haut et fort son avis, même si celui-ci devait s'opposer aux idées de Madame Abott. Il était d'ailleurs la seule personne à oser le faire.

« Reginald va très bien, son frère Maverick également. » Répondit Amelia, ce qui suffit à faire frétiller de joie la moustache du professeur Slughorn.

La jeune sorcière se demanda alors quelles pouvaient être les relations qu'entretenaient sa mère et son père à cette époque. S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Etaient-ils déjà ensemble ? Amelia ne parvenait pas à les imaginer jeunes et amoureux. Ni même heureux. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur sa mère, assise à quelques chaises d'elle. Elle aussi la regardait. Elle soutint son regard froid quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à sa boisson.

« Vous avez vu la Une de la Gazette ? » S'exclama soudain Dirk Cresswell. « Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu. »

 _Une attaque ?_

« Oui, j'ai lu ça ce matin… » Dit Lily d'une voix cassée. « Deux sorciers tués, le mari et la femme… »

Une douleur transperça la poitrine d'Amelia. Un mari et sa femme… Et un bébé. Elle imagina un court instant Lily et James tentant de se défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Puis leur vie et leur mort résumées dans un article de journal. Non, on ne parlerait pas d'eux, on parlerait de la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui et de leur fils. Lily et James deviendraient seulement dans les esprits les parents d'Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu. Mais pour Amelia, ils étaient bien plus que ça.

« A ce qui parait, c'est encore l'oeuvre du 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'. » Continua Dirk. « C'est déjà la quatrième attaque depuis janvier. C'est un fou ! » Il commença à hausser le ton, et sa voix se mit à trembler de peur. « Et qui sera le prochain ?! Ca pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! »

Un silence morbide s'installa autour de la table, et Amelia se douta que chacun pensait à sa famille et à leur sécurité. Elle savait que les atrocités et les massacres allaient perdurer encore quelques années, mais là encore, elle ne pouvait que se taire. Le calme fut brisé par Slughorn, qui se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Les enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le ministère, avec l'aide précieuse des Aurors, arrêtera bientôt cet assassin, j'en suis persuadé. A présent passons à un sujet plus joyeux, et plus convenable lors d'un dîner. » Son sourire paternel parvint à convaincre son auditoire restreint qui, petit à petit, reprit goût à la nourriture et à l'art de la conversation. De son côté, Amelia songea que son professeur au sourire à présent évanoui semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être rassuré. Le repas continua toutefois dans une ambiance joviale, bien loin des soucis du monde, et chacun prit soin de ne plus ré-aborder un sujet fâcheux. On ne discuta donc pas ce soir là du soulèvement des Trolls dans les montagnes, ou de l'accroissement du nombre de disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui. On parla plutôt des ASPICS et de la future fête d'Halloween.

Au cours de la soirée, Amelia surprit à plusieurs reprises sa mère en train de la fixer. Elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture depuis le début de la soirée, et ne discutait avec personne d'autre que Slughorn, interrogeant ainsi Amelia sur les raisons de sa présence à cette table. L'Abigail de cette époque ne semblait pas aussi imbue d'elle-même ni aussi hautaine que dans le présent. Elle ne paraissait pas froide, mais désintéressée par ce et ceux qui l'entouraient. Amelia songea qu'elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle était lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Tout lui semblait lisse et terne. Mais quand Lisa Turpin lui avait dit qu'elle désirait être son amie, sa scolarité avait changé. Elle s'était ouverte aux autres et avait réussi à se forger son propre caractère, à l'opposé de celui de sa mère.

Elle releva les yeux vers celle-ci : Abigail Montgomery la regardait encore.

Vers minuit, le dîner toucha à sa fin. Chaque élève repu serra la main du professeur Slughorn en le remerciant de son accueil, ce à quoi il répondait par un « Non, merci à vous ! » beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Amelia, dont la main se faisait allègrement broyée par une poignée de fer, dut prétexter un mal de crâne terrible dans le but d'échapper au corpulent professeur. Lily, quant à elle, semblait ravie de cette soirée, et commença à discuter gaiement avec l'organisateur et une élève de Poufsouffle. Elle fit un signe discret de la main à Amelia, qui comprit que son amie ne la raccompagnerait pas aux dortoirs. Amelia se blottit dans son gilet en laine et sortit de la salle pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir humide. Les sous-sol de Poudlard étaient l'endroit le moins accueillant du château. Il y faisait constamment froid, et l'atmosphère y était quasi insoutenable. Finalement, seuls les Serpentards, par contrainte, s'étaient habitués à ces lieux obscurs.

Amelia marcha quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir sa mère, dos au mur, et tenant une enveloppe blanche à la main. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour l'espace d'un instant, mais la curiosité et l'adrénaline la poussèrent à avancer. Dans la pénombre, le visage de sa mère lui paraissait étrangement triste. Cela aurait dû la rendre heureuse... Après tout, elle la haïssait. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se réjouir de son malheur.

 _Je ne connais pas cette personne._ Pensa-t-elle _. Elle ne m'a encore rien fait._

Comment pouvait-elle détester une parfaite inconnue ? Amelia avala difficilement sa salive et continua d'avancer.

 _Non, je dois la mépriser. Sinon..._

« Amelia Abott ? » La voix douce d'Abigail Montgomery résonna dans le couloir vide.

 _Sinon je ne suis rien._

« Je m'appelle Abigail, Abigail Montgomery. » Elle lui tendit une main assurée, qu'Amelia ne saisit pas.

« Oui, je sais... » Murmura Amelia. Les avertissements de Dumbledore lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, mais Amelia avait compris que discuter avec sa future mère n'était absolument pas recommandé, voire interdit. Cependant, parler avec sa mère de façon neutre, amicale, était un luxe qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose. » Continua Abigail. « Comment va Reginald ? »

« Reginald ? » Répéta Amelia bêtement. Pourquoi désirait-elle des renseignements sur son futur parrain ? Pourquoi pas sur Maverick ?

« Oui, vous êtes cousins n'est-ce-pas ? Nous nous sommes croisés cet été... » Alors, Abigail Montgomery fit quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes : elle rougit. Elle rougit timidement comme une adolescente prise sur le fait. Elle remit de ses longs doigts ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant d'interroger Amelia du regard. Constatant que celle-ci ne lui répondait pas, Abigail continua. « Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de demander un service mais… » Elle lui donna l'enveloppe cachetée. « Il faut que cette lettre lui soit donnée en mains propres. »

Amelia regarda l'objet avec curiosité et effroi. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné une quelconque relation entre sa mère et son parrain... Que contenait cette lettre ? Les théories les plus inquiétantes se bataillèrent dans le cerveau de la sorcière ; sa mère aimait-elle son parrain ? Etait-ce réciproque ? Ou se trompait-elle totalement ?

« Merci. »

Encore sous le choc, Amelia releva les yeux vers Abigail, qui après un léger sourire disparut dans les sombres corridors.

Amelia resta un certain temps debout au milieu du couloir, l'enveloppe à la main. Elle avait souhaité des réponses à ses questions, mais cette révélation n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Soudain, une brise glaciale s'empara de son cou, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

Cette lettre...

Il fallait qu'elle la lise.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, le sceau de la famille Montgomery s'éclaira. L'enveloppe se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante, puis à chauffer. Amelia la jeta au sol, les doigts brûlés.

 _Scellée magiquement..._

Sa lumière diminua peu à peu jusqu'à s'éteindre. Amelia se pencha pour la ramasser : elle était redevenue une enveloppe tout à fait normale.

 **Le lendemain** , Dumbledore annonça lors du déjeuner qu'une nouvelle agression avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Jane Baker, une élève de Serdaigle avait été retrouvée inconsciente près des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Les rumeurs et le chaos emplirent la grande salle, tandis que le directeur tentait de faire revenir le calme. Amelia restait silencieuse à la table des Gryffondors. Malgré de nombreux essais durant la nuit, elle n'était pas parvenue à ouvrir la lettre de sa mère. Aucun sortilège ne fonctionnait sur l'objet ou le sceau, et cela la contrariait fortement. Alors, quand Lily lui proposa une petite visite à Jane Baker après les cours, Amelia y vit une échappatoire à ses problèmes. Elle accepta avec ferveur, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se changer les idées.

En se rendant à l'infirmerie au soir, elles croisèrent quelques élèves en pleurs, certainement des amis de Jane ou de Miranda Walker. L'état de la première victime restait stable, sans aucune amélioration. Madame Pomfresh faisait tout son possible pour la sortir de son coma, en vain. Amelia eut une pensée pour les élèves pétrifiés lors de sa troisième année. Les pauvres s'étaient réveillés en fin d'année grâce aux plantations de mandragores du professeur Chourave. Amelia songea alors que Poudlard, à toutes les époques, n'était pas un endroit très sûr. Arrivées devant les portes immenses de l'infirmerie, Lily et Amelia stoppèrent leur marche brutalement. Deux voix s'élevaient en effet de la salle, celles de Dumbledore et de leur professeure de Métamorphose.

« Amelia, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Amelia avait entrouvert discrètement une des portes en bois, et appuyait à présent son oreille droite contre celle-ci.

« Chut... » Chuchota Amelia.

Après un courte hésitation, Lily l'imita.

« Albus... » La voix inquiète de McGonagall fendit l'air. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus prudent de renvoyer les élèves chez eux ? »

« Cela n'avancerait à rien Minerva… » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Si vous savez quelque chose… »

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. »

« Oh Albus... Quand cela cessera-t-il ? »

« Merlin seul le sait Minerva... » Souffla le directeur. « Je vais ordonner aux fantômes et aux portraits d'effectuer des rondes nocturnes, en espérant que cela suffise à dissuader notre agresseur. »

Mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, Dumbledore, accompagné du professeure McGonagall, délaissa le chevet de Jane Baker pour quitter l'infirmerie. Amelia et Lily se précipitèrent derrière la statue d'Hengist de Woodcroft, aussi haute que large. Les deux professeurs passèrent devant la sculpture en continuant leur conversation, inconscients de la présence des jeunes filles.

« On l'a échappé belle ! » S'exclama Lily en sortant de leur cachette.

« Tu crois que Dumbledore sait qui est le vampire ? » Lui demanda Amelia.

« Je n'en sais rien... Je sais juste qu'il est très fort pour garder les secrets. »

Le regard espiègle de Lily arracha un sourire à Amelia. La rousse s'était métamorphosée en véritable enquêtrice depuis quelques semaines, et prenait ce rôle très à coeur. Elle entra avec fracas dans l'infirmerie, prête à récolter des indices sur la nouvelle victime. Toutefois, au vue du corps alité de Jane, son entrain s'évanouit. On pouvait clairement discerner une marque de morsure dans son cou, semblable à celle de Miranda. Mais cette fois, l'agression ne semblait pas s'être arrêtée là. Son visage empli de tâches de rousseur était couvert d'hématomes, et ses bras avait été lacérés par ce qui semblait être des griffes. Jane avait certainement dû se défendre songea Amelia. La Gryffondore se pencha et replaça correctement le drap blanc sur le torse de Jane. Elle sentit Lily lui tapoter le dos avec compassion et laissa échapper un soupir. Quel élève était capable d'effectuer un acte aussi atroce ?

Les deux amies restèrent encore quelques minutes auprès les blessées avant d'être sorties de force par Madame Pomfresh, l'heure de visite étant passée. Un silence solennel les suivit dans les différents couloirs menant à leur salle commune, avant qu'Amelia ne le brise.

« Qui peut être assez tordu pour faire ça… »

« Je ne connais personne ici capable d'une telle violence. » Dit Lily, concernée. « D'ailleurs... » Commença-t-elle. « Les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard tu sais… Et certaines personnes… Enfin… »

« Oui ? »

Lily semblait de plus en plus gênée. « Oh… Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire Amelia. »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi, je suis capable de tout entendre. »

« On fait taire ces imbéciles depuis la première attaque avec Alice et Mary, mais un certain nombre d'élèves pensent que l'attaquant, c'est toi. »

« Moi ? »

Lily hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas.

« Un nombre important d'élèves ? » Lui demanda Amelia, effarée par de telles accusations.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air navré.

« Superbe… » Soupira Amelia. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Peut être parce que cela n'était jamais arrivé avant ton arrivée ? » Suggéra Lily.

Amelia devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aussi aurait eu des soupçons à leur place.

« Essaie juste de ne pas prendre leurs remarques trop à coeur. » Lui conseilla Lily, qui passa son bras sous le sien. « Et s'ils insistent, montre leur tes crocs ! » Ajouta-t-elle de son rire singulier.

« Très spirituel ! » S'esclaffa Amelia avant prononcer le mot de passe exigé par la Grosse Dame.

A cette heure tardive, la salle commune des Gryffondors était emplie d'élèves fatiguée de leur journée de cours. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, toutes plus différents les unes des autres. Alice et Mary construisaient gaiement un château de cartes ensorcelé, qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. Peter discutait avec des Gryffondors de première année, tandis que Remus lisait aux côtés de James et Sirius, qui étaient en plein milieu d'une partie d'échecs version sorcier. James s'énervait bruyamment sur sa reine qui refusait de lui obéir, n'acceptant pas d'attaquer les pièces de Sirius, un « si charmant jeune homme » selon elle. Amelia et Lily s'assirent près du petit groupe, malgré les soupirs de contestation de cette dernière. Sa seule présence suffit à déconcentrer James, qui perdit la partie de manière spectaculaire. Ses pièces se firent anéantir une à une dans des éclats de bois, sauf la reine, que Sirius récupéra fièrement.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu. »

« Toujours aussi mauvais perdant ! » S'exclama Sirius en étalant ses longues jambes sur la table basse, faisant alors écrouler par la même occasion l'immense château de cartes, dont l'équilibre s'avéra fragile. D'un coup de baguette, Alice rangea les cartes dans leur boite en acier, tout en maudissant Sirius. Elle se calma toutefois rapidement et retrouva sa joie de vivre habituelle.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraitre très égoïste, avec toutes ces attaques… » Dit-elle en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Mais j'attends avec impatience le repas d'Halloween. »

Remus quitta des yeux son roman pour se mêler à la conversation. « S'il n'est pas annulé. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas nous porter malheur. »

« Il faudrait regarder dans les feuilles de thé ce qu'il en est… » Plaisanta Lily.

« Très drôle. »

Amelia se souvenait parfaitement du dernier repas d'Halloween organisé au château. Les citrouilles flottant dans les couloirs, les fantômes plus agités que jamais, et une ambiance festive présente dans chaque recoin de Poudlard. C'était la fête qu'elle préférait. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres rosées. Captant son regard nostalgique, Remus posa son livre sur ses cuisses et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu vas voir Amelia, Dumbledore s'arrange toujours pour nous concocter une soirée inoubliable. » Lui confia-t-il, appuyé par Peter qui dévorait une épaisse tranche de brioche.

« Tout le monde porte un costume pour l'occasion. » Dit-il. « Même les professeurs. »

« L'année dernière, McGonagall elle-même s'était déguisée en harpie. » Se remémora Sirius, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

 _J'aurais tout donné pour voir ça._ Pensa Amelia. A son époque, personne ne se déguisait, pas même les élèves. Elle songea alors que cette tradition avait dû se perdre au fil du temps.

« Il faudra acheter nos costumes bientôt. Je m'imagine bien en chauve-souris géante cette année. » S'enthousiasma Alice. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelques mots lorsque Mary osa enfin intervenir de sa voix basse et fluette.

« J'aimerais me déguiser aussi cette année… »

« Enfin ! Après des années d'uniforme grisâtre et de moustaches de chat dessinées - contre ton gré - à l'encre, tu te décides. Tu me laisseras choisir ton costume ? »

« Je… Non… Merci Alice… »

Mais Alice n'abandonna pas si facilement et proposa à une Mary empourprée un véritable catalogue de costumes possibles et imaginables qui lui scieraient à merveille : crapaud, licorne, fée... A chaque proposition, la timide jeune fille refusait poliment.

« En tout cas chers amis, il n'y a qu'une boutique pour acheter tout ça : Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard. » S'exclama James, tout en faisant glisser ses pièces d'échec dans un petit sac en cuir. « D'ailleurs ce sera ta première visite du village Amelia. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer. »

Cette fois, Amelia ne put le contredire, car ses parents n'avaient jamais signé son autorisation de visite à Pré-au-Lard. Une "perte de temps" selon sa mère. Ses quelques connaissances sur le village se basaient uniquement sur les témoignages de ses amis. Ils lui ramenaient des friandises par dizaines en fin de journée, et partageaient les potins de la journée. Cette année encore, elle ne pourrait pas y mettre les pieds. Elle n'avait aucune autorisation, ni tuteur.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir y aller avec vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait une autorisation, ce que je n'ai pas. » Répondit-elle.

Lily se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur le genou gauche d'Amelia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Lui dit-elle. « Sirius n'a pas d'autorisation depuis sa troisième année, et ça ne l'empêche en aucun cas de se balader gaiement au village avec les trois idiots. »

« Eh ! » Objecta Sirius.

« Sortilège, passage secret, cape d'invisibilité… Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends pour ne jamais te faire attraper… »

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux, suivi d'un clin d'oeil qui lui arracha un soupir exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas contre le règlement ? » Questionna Amelia.

« Disons que je suis obligée de fermer les yeux sur certaines choses… » Révéla Lily. « Ils seraient intenables sinon… »

« C'est vrai ! » Agréèrent James et Peter en choeur.

Amelia réfléchit un instant. Tout son être désirait visiter Pré-au-Lard depuis sa troisième année, mais le faire à cette époque était extrêmement risqué. Qu'en penserait Dumbledore ? Lui ferait-il encore confiance si elle se faufiler jusqu'au village sans son accord préalable ? Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par Sirius.

« Si tu veux Amelia, tu pourras m'accompagner. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Mais ça doit rester notre petit secret… »

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de lui répondre, rougissante.

 _Désolée Professeur._

« D'accord. Merci Sirius. »

« C'est un plaisir. »

Il lui offrit alors son sourire habituel, un sourire malicieux et éblouissant, qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le dîner** \- FIN.

 _-Dans le chapitre suivant... Pré-au-Lard._

 ** _Laissez-moi vos impressions, et si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris !_**

 _ **Merci pour les reviews et les favoris / follows, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire davantage ! Encore merci à vous, et à bientôt au prochain chapitre :)**_


End file.
